Stony All The Way
by Blondygirly98
Summary: Flirting. Banter. Nothing More. Until the kiss. TonyxSteve just because I do what I want and they are just the cuuuuuttttteesssttt couple.
1. Flirting

**A/N My main ship used to be pure FrostIron – hence my first story Muffins. But that story's not really working out for me since I've been converted to Steve/Tony and that got mixed up with the FrostIron in Muffins, so now I've written a Stony based story and I'm going to keep it that way.**

**A scientific fact: Some people are only alive because it's illegal to kill them.**

_**Chapter One – Flirting**_

There's a loud shout from the lounge room.

'Steve! Steve get in here!' Tony calls to Steve who is in the kitchen getting something from the fridge.

Steve grabs a banana and opens it as he leaves the kitchen and steps into the lounge room. Tony and Clint are perched on the sofa, both of them holding a Wii console. On the TV screen Steve can see that they're doing some cartoon racing game.

'What do you want, Tony?' Steve asks and then takes a bite out of his banana.

'I'm totally kicking Clint's ass at this! Look! Last lap and I'm in the lead!' Tony informs him proudly.

'What are you playing?' Steve settles down into the armchair next to Tony.

'Mario Kart. I win every time.' Clint replies with a straight face.

'Um, not this time.' Tony protests.

Steve tries to follow what's happening in the game but as he's never played "Mario Kart" before, he's not sure what exactly is going on. Tony suddenly throws his hands in the air and asks in shock, 'did you just blue-shell me?'

'Yup.' Clint replies with a grin and smugly leans back in the sofa as the game ends.

'But I was so close!' Tony pouts. He points at Steve with his console and goes, 'never play Mario Kart with Clint.'

'Steve, take over from Tony. I'll go easy on you.' The statement is suggestive and Steve shifts in his seat.

Tony notices and grins. He leans in close and gestures for Steve to do the same. Steve leans toward Tony reluctantly.

'Don't worry Steve. If you play with me, you can count on me to go hard on you.' Tony winks and Steve pulls away, his face feeling warm.

'I don't like what you're implying there, Tony.' Steve tells him, and takes another bite of his banana.

Tony gets up and stretches and then goes behind Steve's seat and leans down and wraps his arms around Steve's shoulders.

'Oh Cap I'm just messing with you.' Tony grins.

He reaches forward and takes Steve's banana and takes a bite out of it, his mouth right near Steve's ear. He hands the banana back and goes, 'thanks Steve.' Steve's face just turns a deeper shade of red. Clint, who's been watching this exchange with a bemused look on his face, pipes up and says, 'I'm gonna go see how Natasha's doing. She's been trying to convince Thor to spar with her, but he won't because she's a "fair maiden".' Tony and Clint laugh. 'I'm going to go help persuade him. Wanna come?'

Tony thinks about this as he settles onto the armrest of Steve's chair. He leans back and puts an arm around Steve's shoulders again and pats him on the chest as he says, 'I think I'll help Steve with his banana, if that's ok with you, Steve.' The next few minutes involve Steve trying to dislodge the piece of banana he practically inhaled in response to Tony's teasing.

Clint leaves the two of them alone – after suggestingly pointing it out of course – and Tony goes back to his seat on the sofa and tosses Clint's console to Steve.  
'Come on, Steve. I'll teach you how to do Mario Kart.'

'Fine, just a second.' Steve throws his banana skin away, washes his hands, and then goes back and Tony hands him the console.

'I chose your character for you.' He explains with a grin.

'Who am I?'

'You're Peach.' Tony selects a track to do.

'Peach? Seriously? And who's that?' Steve asks.

'She's this blonde princess who keeps getting herself kidnapped.' Tony explains. 'Apart from the kidnapping part, she pretty much sums you up.' Steve throws a cushion at Tony who deflects it, sending the cushion to its fate on the carpet.

'Hey! I was joking.'

'I know, I mean, everyone knows you're the real princess around here.' Steve shakes his head, smiling.

'You know I _was_ going to go on to say that me choosing Peach for you is not an insult.' Tony pouts.

'Oh yeah? How so?'

'I'm Mario so you're my girlfriend. Don't you feel honoured?' Another cushion joins the first after bouncing off Tony's head.

'For that I'm going to kick your ass on this.' Tony leans forward and says, 'I suppose I should tell you how to do this. When the word "Go" appears on the screen, hold down A. To pause, press the little plus sign. To use whatever special thingy you get from the hovering rainbow boxes, press B.'

'Wait, Tony, you lost me at "A". Where's the "A" button?' Steve asks in confusion, studying his console intently. 'Wait! I found it!' He glances at the screen and goes, 'you're starting without me. And my uh, remote seems to be broken.'

'I'll wait for you. What button are you pressing?'

'A, like you just told me.' Steve answers, confused.

'Oh really? I meant to say hold down the button that has a "2" on it.' Tony smirks.

'You're so helpful. And you're not waiting for me.' Steve points out, pouting at the screen.

'You just look for that other button, Steve and don't worry about what I'm doing.' Tony replies happily, already in the lead.


	2. Banter

**A/N What is it with me needing to do science homework and instead writing a fanfiction? I'm not going to say fanfiction is more important, because it's not like I'm more likely to become an author after I graduate than ever use science. No, it's not like that at all. This chapter is going to be longer, just because I don't want to make it two separate chapters. By the way, it's fanfic writers like me who need to live by this motto: less author's note, more story. **

**I'll stop tomorrow, I promise! I'm not addicted, what you talkin' 'bout, Willis?**

**Disclaimer: I don't know anyone called Willis. **

_**Chapter Two – Banter**_

A sudden blur of orange and black makes a beeline for Steve and he instinctively stops the person before they crash into him.

'Oh, sorry for barging at you like that, Steve,' Pepper apologises breathlessly, 'I just really need to find Tony. I don't suppose you've seen him this evening?'

'Nope, not since he beat me five times in a row at Mario Kart and then went to the gym to see Clint, Thor and Natasha. They might still be there I'm not sure. I last saw Tony a couple of hours ago.'

'Ok, thanks, Steve.' Pepper is once again a blur of her orange-blonde hair and black business suit as she runs off in search of Tony. Natasha enters the kitchen a minute after Pepper's hasty exit. She spots Steve and goes, 'hey Steve.'

'Hi, Natasha. Were you with Tony just now? Pepper's looking for him.' Steve asks as Natasha slides into a stool behind the breakfast bar.

'Nope I've been working out alone since Clint, Thor and Tony left. They went out to a bar about an hour ago.' Natasha explains with an eye roll.

'What was the occasion?' Steve smiles although he feels a bit left out.

'I think Clint and Tony got bored of me trying to convince Thor to spar with me – I've sparred with everyone but him and Bruce, but you know I'm not gonna try to spar with Bruce - so Tony had to pipe up and go, "hey you know what I want to try? Dipping Shawarma in my beer" or something like that. You know what Tony's like.' After spending a whole year with the rest of the Avengers – and Pepper – after Loki's failed take-over-the-world-scheme, Steve definitely knows what Tony's like. Don't they all.

'They'll probably be back –,' Natasha is interrupted by Clint, Thor and Tony bursting into the room. Clint and Thor are supporting an obviously intoxicated Tony between them.

' – I _was_ going to say later this evening.' Natasha shakes her head.

'Heeyyy guys.' Tony slurs. 'I had alcohol. And Shawarma. Loss a Shawarma. And alcohol.'

'How come you seem pretty sober?' Steve directs this question to Clint, because they all know Midgardian alcohol makes no affect on the God of Thunder whatsoever.

'Tony wanted to see if he could out-last Thor in a Shawarma eating, beer drinking competition.' Clint shrugs. 'I made a bet with a couple of guys we met. Oh, I have a meeting with Agent Coulson tomorrow, so I'd prefer not to get drunk tonight only to have a hangover tomorrow, and well, Thor's Thor, so we just decided to come back now.'

'We're makin' new friends everywhere we go.' Tony grins stupidly. 'Hey you guys wanna see how much Shawarma I ate?'

'Not really.' Natasha screws up her nose at the same time Steve goes, 'I don't know how you're going to show us, Tony. Quite frankly, I'd rather not know.'

'Thass too bad 'cause it coming back up.' Tony warns them and then promptly keels over and throws up.

'Oh well. His floor, his vomit, his responsibility to clean it up.' Natasha slides back off the stool and says to them, 'I'm going to take this as my cue to leave.' Clint watches her go and says, 'she's never liked vomit.' All of them look at him, even Tony, who's recovered slightly.

'What? Too much information?' He asks innocently.

'Oh god.' Tony groans, one hand over his mouth. He stands up with Thor's help and then runs to the bathroom.

'Someone should go make sure he's ok.' Steve says.

'Someone should clean that up.' Clint eyes the reappearance of Tony's Shawarma.

'I'm gonna go make sure he's ok.' Steve decides hastily.

'I'm gonna make Thor clean up.' Clint also decides. After a moment, Thor frowns at this.

Steve finds Tony at the sink in the bathroom, washing his mouth out and gargling Listerine. He spits and rinses the sink and then looks over at Steve.

'Steve!' Tony exclaims excitedly.

'How you feeling?' Steve gives him a small smile and leans against the shower.

'Dandy! Peachy!' Tony replies somewhat enthusiastically. He washes his hands and then groans.

'Are you going to be sick again?' Steve asks worriedly. Tony waves dismissively.

'No, juss, juss tired.' Tony steps closer to Steve and also leans against the shower and closes his eyes. Steve smirks and gently pulls on Tony's arm.

'Come on Tony. I'll help you to your room.' Steve manages to get Tony to his room and he tries to gently sit Tony down but he just flops onto his back on the bed and sighs.

'Thangs, Cap.' He closes his eyes and Steve wonders if he should leave. He turns and slowly walks out of the room, and he's about a metre from Tony's room when he hears, 'Steeeeeeeve.' It's Tony. 'Steeeeeeeve. Steeeeeeeve.' He sounds like a little boy calling out for his mum or dad. Steve sighs and goes back into Tony's room.

'Yes, Tony?' Tony pats his bed and Steve looks at Tony, at the bed, and then shrugs and sits down.

'Stay with me? I love you Steve.' Tony tells him, his eyes still closed. Any minute now he'll fall asleep so Steve decides to wait with him.

'I love you too Tony.' Steve pats Tony's hand kind of awkwardly.

'You can't resist me Steve.' Tony mumbles. Steve laughs. 'Are you laughing at me, Steve?'

'You are just too cute when you're drunk.' Steve replies with a grin. Tony mumbles something else but Steve can't make out what he says. As Tony is now silent, Steve assumes he's asleep.

He sees a lock of hair over Tony's eyebrow and brushes it off. He studies Tony's face while unconsciously stroking Tony's forehead. When he realises, his hand freezes. He glances at the door and then back at Tony. Not really sure about what he's about to do, he leans down and quickly kisses Tony on the forehead.

Strictly a bromance thing. He pulls a blanket over Tony and gets up and turns the light off. Just as he's about to leave, a small voice calls out, 'I warned you that you couldn't resist me.'

'Goodnight Tony.' Steve makes his voice sound as if he's rolling his eyes but really he's blushing slightly – at getting caught or at kissing him in the first place, he can't tell.

'I'll tell . . . eff'ryone that you . . advantage . . . me . . .' Tony's sentence ends with a snore and Steve shakes his head and steps out and shuts the door quietly. Tony probably won't remember this in the morning anyway.

xxXXXxx

The first thing Tony is aware of is the light streaming into his room. He can see it even though his eyes are closed. He rolls over and sighs into his pillow. He's got a headache. And his stomach hurts. And is it just his imagination or did someone kiss him last night?

His memories are foggy, due to just waking up and being slightly hungover. He remembers he went out with Clint and Thor. _Oh god; tell me I didn't kiss either of them._ Tony rolls back onto his back and stretches and then opens his eyes.

Well, his room isn't trashed, so either someone brought him straight home and put him straight to bed before he could do any damage or they just did a good job cleaning up.

'Jarvis, I don't suppose you know what happened between me going out with Clint and Thor and then waking up this morning? Did I miss anything?' Tony asks his robot-butler.

'Well, sir, after about an hour or two of you trying to win a beer drinking competition with the God, Mr. Barton and Mr. Odinson brought you home and Mr. Rogers helped you to bed. Otherwise, you haven't missed anything, sir.' Jarvis informs.

'So I didn't, you know, sleep with anyone, destroy my stuff, destroy other people's stuff and crap like that?' Tony sits up and rubs the sleep from his eyes.

'No, sir. The worst you did was knock over a table.' Jarvis replies. 'Have you become more responsible with your drinking, sir?'

'No, I think Clint and Thor have become better at knowing how to handle me when I'm drunk.'

'Mr. Rogers is approaching.' Jarvis suddenly announces.

'Thanks, Jarvis.' Tony runs a hand through his messy hair but all it does is ruffle it up some more. Steve knocks and Tony calls out, 'come in Steve!' The door opens and Steve walks over to Tony, a puzzled look on his face.

'How did you know it was me?'

'I have my ways.' Tony winks. 'As in Jarvis.'

'How are you feeling this morning?' Steve gestures to the bed. 'Can I?'

'Go ahead.' Tony nods and Steve sits down, the bed squeaking a bit due to Steve's weight.

_Not that he's fat or anything. Just, you know, all that muscle, _Tony thinks. He stops checking Steve out and says, 'oh right, I feel hungover. But not too much.'

'Good. You weren't out for very long, but considering the fact that you tried to out-drink Thor, I'm surprised you haven't already had a liver failure.'

'If I do, you'll be the first person to know.' Tony suddenly frowns. 'Do I taste Shawarma?'

'Well, it did make a second appearance.' Steve grins.

'Ugh, I'll never again combine alcohol and Shawarma. On the other hand, this is me we're talking about. I don't exactly learn from my stupide mistakes.'

'Hmm, that's true.' Steve nods seriously, just as a couple of people stroll into the room without knocking.

'Morning, sunshine.' Clint greets, joining Steve on the bed.

'Morning, Katniss.' Tony replies.

'Tony, I had to cancel your meeting last night. On account of you going out and getting drunk.' Pepper looks mad.

'I'm sorry Pepper, I completely forgot about it.' Tony goes for the puppy dog eyes but Pepper only says, 'next time you have a meeting, I won't let you out of my sight 24 hours beforehand.'

'You know what Peps? Let me make it up to you. I'll give you a raise.' Pepper is still glaring at him. 'A promotion.'

'Tony I'm already running things. If you give me a promotion, we may as well change your company to "Potts Enterprise".' She points out.

'A raise it is then.' Tony confirms. Pepper rolls her eyes and then goes, 'do you need anything?'

'A cup of coffee?' Tony says, knowing requesting for alcohol is the last thing he should do.

'Alright, and will that be all Mr Stark?' Pepper asks, and Tony knows he is off the hook . . . for now.

'That's all. Thanks Pepper.' Tony smiles gratefully as yet another lot of people enter Tony's room and congress around the bed.

'That's right, just come in and make yourselves at home.' Tony rolls his eyes jokingly as Thor sits down on Tony's massive kind-sized bed along with Natasha, and Bruce just leans against the wall. Suddenly Tony remembers what happened last night.

'Oh, I think that you guys should know that Steve took advantage of me in my drunken state last night.' Tony announces.

'Tony, couldn't you have waited until _after_ I'd left the room?' Pepper calls from the doorway. She shakes her head and leaves.

Steve's face has gone a light shade of red at what Tony is implying and at the fact that he remembers Steve kissing his forehead. Clint laughs and goes, 'I guess you'd want us all to leave you and Tony alone right now, right Steve?'

'It wasn't like that.' Steve strains. 'He doesn't mean it like that.'

'No, I don't. He kissed me, is all.' Tony shrugs.

'I kissed your _forehead_.' Steve corrects.

'Aw, how cute.' Clint smirks.

'Don't make fun of their bromance, Clint.' Natasha swats him playfully.

'What is this bromance you speak of?' Thor inquires. 'Is that what it is called on Midgard, where a man has feelings for another man?' Steve winces but nobody notices.

'Not exactly. A bromance is where you love another guy like a brother, but nobody would really be surprised if you announced you were actually sleeping together or going out or whatever.' Tony clarifies. 'Isn't that right, Steve?' He does that nudge, nudge, wink, wink face and Steve shakes his head.

'Ok, you're right. Steve's just like the older brother I never had.'

'And you're just like the little brother I'm glad I never had.' Steve retorts.

'Because you don't approve of incest and there'd be a lot of that going on if I were your brother, right?' Tony taunts. Clint just laughs, Natasha rolls her eyes, Bruce face palms, Thor looks quite shocked and Steve turns another shade of red.

'Does this happen on Midgard?' Thor demands, 'do brothers . . . do things with each other? Is that normal?'

'No, Thor. It's not common but I'm sure it happens.' Tony reassures him.

'Because if Loki were to ever . . . if I ever . . . we'd be banished from Asgard for that type of forbidden love!' A look of shock still remains on Thor's face.

'Ooh, forbidden love.' Clint teases. 'We're like perfect partners here, aren't we? Me and Nat –,'

'I don't think so.'

'Thor and Loki –,'

'Eye of hawk!'

'Tony and Steve –,'

'Yeah baby!'

'And Bruce and Pepper.' Clint finishes. Bruce looks confused and goes, 'why me and Pepper?'

'I don't know.' Clint shrugs. 'I think you and Pepper go together. No offense Tony.'

'None taken. I don't need Pepper – well I do, but not in _that_ way – because I have Steve.' Tony places a hand on Steve's knee.

It's at this moment that Pepper comes back into the room holding a mug of coffee, which she hands over to Tony. She notes him touching Steve's knee and goes, 'Tony, stop sexually harassing your team mates.'

'He wasn't –,' Steve starts to splutter.

'It was not _sexual_ harassment Pepper.' Tony protests in horror. 'Oh, and thanks for the coffee.'

'You're welcome. I made drinks for everybody, they're out in the kitchen, if you want to come and grab them and leave Tony to get himself cleaned up and dressed.' Pepper eyes Tony's messy hair and bloodshot eyes.

They all get up and head out the door and Steve makes sure he isn't last. After that he just wouldn't feel comfortable being alone with Tony. There's a bed in the room – it goes unspoken how many sexual innuendoes Tony could make.


	3. Nothing More

**A/N You know, I once leant back and took a good look at life and I learned a few things.**

**Some people are like:**

**Butterflies – they look pretty but are actually annoying when they get all up in your face**

**Models – you'd just love to shoot them**

**Hiccups – Funny. At first. And then they just won't go away. **

**Geniuses – they think drinking alcohol until they pass out and choke on their vomit is fun**

**Towel racks – they really have no other use**

**Tissues – they have about the same amount of brain cells**

**Zombies – god damn it they just won't stay dead!**

**Disclaimer: I did not actually get these from anyone or anything. I really did take a good look at life and I came up with these. I'd say I was a genius but . . . yeah, no. I'm sure everyone has met people who have fallen into one if not all of the above categories – actually; I hope nobody empathises with the last one. If you do, well, *backs away slowly* **

**Disclaimer: I use Katy Perry's lyrics in this chapter. Repeat: KATY PERRY's lyrics, not mine. You know, I could probably use a lot of Katy's songs in this story. Don't worry, I'm not going to make it into a musical. Although . . .**

_**Chapter Three – Nothing More**_

After Tony has a shower, brushes his teeth and gets dressed, he goes down to his lab and finds Bruce concentrating on something on the screen in front of him. He has one arm across his middle with his other arm leaning on it, his fingers tapping his chin thoughtfully.

'What're you working on?' Tony asks.

Just a quick thought, nobody but Bruce is allowed to work in Tony's lab. The lab is Anthony Edward Stark's _life_. Nobody is allowed to touch _anything_, but after getting to know Bruce, Tony trusts he isn't going to turn into the other guy and smash everything. Tony winces on the inside as he imagines the Hulk destroying all his technology, his prototypes, his work.

'I've been learning all I can about the Tesseract.'

'Isn't that safely tucked up somewhere in Asgard?' Tony says.

'I've been going over all the information and data S.H.I.E.L.D collected before Thor took it back.' Bruce explains, using two fingers to move something across the touch screen. 'I can't believe S.H.I.E.L.D was thinking about using it's energy to power weapons. That's not what Earth needs right now. What we _do_ need is sustainable energy. The Tesseract could have provided that and S.H.I.E.L.D wasted time planning to use it for weapons. That just _gets_ to me.' Uh-oh.

'Bruce, would you kindly step out of my lab if you feel like the other guy's about to make an appearance?' Tony says quickly.

Bruce just gives him a look and then smiles and shakes his head. He then uncrosses his arm and shows Tony what he has been holding.

'An apple?' Tony frowns.

'A stress ball,' Bruce corrects, 'in the form of an apple.'

'Well, whatever takes your mind off S.H.I.E.L.D's shenanigans.' Tony shrugs.

'What do you do to relieve stress? I mean, without the utilization of alcohol.'

'Usually I just hack into S.H.I.E.L.D, fly around in my suit, bug my team mates,' Tony replies casually, 'speaking of which, do you know where Steve is?'

'Want to have words with him after he "took advantage" of you last night?' Bruce smirks. Tony rolls his eyes.

'We'll have words all right. I'm bored; I'm going to make it my personal mission to make Steve become permanently red in the face.' He grins and starts to leave. Bruce suddenly calls out, 'permanently?'

'Somewhat.' Tony calls back, leaving Bruce alone with his thoughts and his apple-stress ball.

'Poor, poor Steve.' Bruce gives the stress ball one last squeeze before settling it down on the table next to him.

Tony usually manages to calm him down by amusing him and cheering him up. This usually happens when Bruce starts to feel the other guy popping out to say hello. Tony is usually the cause of this in the first place.

xxXXXxx

'_You think I'm pretty, without any make up on, you think I'm funny, when I tell the punch-line wrong,' _Tony sings at the top of his lungs as he saunters through the Avenger's tower, searching for Steve.

Katy Perry's "Teenage Dream" has been stuck in his head all morning, for some strange reason. '_I know you get me, so I let my walls come down. Dow-ow-own. Before you met me, I was all right but things were kinda heavy, you brought me to life, now every February, you'll be my valentine. Valentine.'_ Tony finally stumbles upon Clint inspecting his arrows at Tony's bar.

If Clint is surprised at Tony singing one of Katy Perry's songs, he doesn't show it.

'Steve?' Tony asks as he does a little dance-walk thing past Clint.

'Out on the balcony.' Clint points with an arrow straight across the room at the floor-to-ceiling windows and sliding glass door that give a breathtaking view of the city.

There's a table and some chairs out there, where all the Avengers end up relaxing in at some point, just looking out at the city, collecting their thoughts or not thinking about anything at all.

Steve's blonde head is visible above the back of one of the reclining chairs. Tony does his dancy thing out onto the balcony, while inside Clint just shakes his head. Steve looks up and when he spots Tony his shoulders relax and he goes back to staring out at the city.

'_Let's go all, the way tonight, no regrets, just love.'_ Tony starts up again, doing little twirls in front of Steve who smirks. '_We can dance, until we die, you and I, we'll be young forever!' _At this point he points theatrically at Steve and sings, '_you, make me, feel like I'm living a teenage dream._' He winks at Steve suggestively. '_The way you turn me on,'_ Steve looks away, embarrassed but still amused by Tony's random singing and dancing. '_I can't sleep, let's run away and don't ever look back, don't ever look back.'_

'Tony –,'

'_You get my heart racing in my skin tight jeans be my teenage dream tonight. Let you put your hands on me in my skin tight jeans be your teenage dream tonight.'_ Tony finishes and then flops into the reclining chair next to Steve.

'What was that song?' Steve chuckles.

'"Teenage Dream" by Katy Perry.' Steve looks confused so Tony waves and goes, 'after your time.'

'What brought that on?' Steve smiles.

'Nothing, just had it playing in my head. I'm still slightly hungover. And I'm also bored.'

'You are like a spoiled little kid sometimes, did you know that?' Steve shakes his head.

'I am aware, actually.' Tony retorts jokingly. He leans back with his arms crossed behind his head.

'So much for coming out here for some alone time.' Steve mutters under his breath, but he doesn't really mean it. Probably not anyway.

'Oh, I'm sorry Steve, were you trying to think up new ways to sexually harass me when I'm at my most vulnerable?' Tony teases, turning his head to grin smugly at the slight hue of pink reappearing in Steve's cheeks.

'At your most vulnerable? You mean like when you're on the toilet?' Steve feigns innocence, widening his blue eyes and sort of tilting his head.

'Um, VISUALS Steve, let's not forget the visuals.' Tony scolds him.

'You brought it up. And hey, _you_ were the one flirting and touching me earlier.' Steve manages to get this out without adverting his eyes. It's like he's becoming resilient to Tony's teasing. Damn.

'I just wanted to make sure, even though I seemed to be complaining about you kissing me, that everyone knew that you were my man. Everyone else had to keep their hands off.' Steve watches Tony shift his head and then close his eyes, the corners of his mouth slightly lifted up in a smug smile.

Steve wonders what Tony's reaction would be if he leaned right over and kissed that smug grin. Or what his reaction would be if he simply reached out to stroke his chin, savouring the feel of Tony's stubble, his jawline, his lips – _what_ on Earth is Steve thinking! Damn Tony and all his implications and taunting. That's all this is. This train of thought in Steve's head – Tony was the one who built the track. And the train.

But Steve is the one who threw himself on board.


	4. A Wild Jealous Steve Appears

**A/N Haha you thought I was going to name this chapter "until the kiss", right? And if you didn't, then you obviously didn't get that I was naming my chapters using the words in my summary *pout* if you did notice it, let me know in a review. Oh, and you know how Steve kissed Tony's head? I know that was absolutely adorable (well, I thought so anyway), but that wasn't the kiss. It was A kiss but it wasn't THE kiss. THE kiss is coming up, maybe, soon. You know what? Let me tell you something:**

**If you want THE kiss to come up in the next two chapters, say "THIS STORY IS SO FREAKING FABULOUS AND SO AMAZING I PEED MY PANTS AND MAYBE DIED A LITTLE" in your review. **

**If you want Tony and Steve to get their freak on pretty much straight after the – sorry, THE kiss, then say "STONY ALL THE WAY – I WILL KNEEL DOWN TO THIS SHIP AND CAST MY OTHER SHIPS ASIDE" in your review. And nobody's stopping you from saying both.**

_**Chapter Four – A Wild Jealous Steve Appears**_

With one hand, Pepper kneads her head, trying to soothe out the headache she got after cancelling Tony's meeting, rescheduling it, sorting out an issue to do with Stark Enterprises that got leaked to the media, running around town sorting out minor Stark Enterprise issues _and_ talking with Phil and Maria Hill to try and keep up with all this Avenger stuff, because Tony certainly isn't updating her, and doing all this on about six hours sleep. God is Pepper exhausted. Her other hand is wrapped around a mug of coffee. A really strong coffee. Something brushes her shoulder and she tenses at the sudden contact, but relaxes when two hands start massaging her head.

'You look like you need a rest, Pepper.' Tony observes.

'You got that right.' Pepper replies, her eyes closed, enjoying the head massage. 'How are you feeling now? What have you been up to this morning?'

'I was just singing and dancing around the place looking for Steve. I like teasing him and making him blush, it's cu –,' cute_._ Tony had been about to refer to Steve as _cute._ 'It's funny. Cheers me up. But then he left, saying something about needing "time alone, by himself" not "time alone with Tony".' Tony's tone sounds childish and Pepper wouldn't be surprised if he were pouting.

'Oh, poor Tony, nobody wants to play with you.' Pepper coos. 'I hope Steve's ok though.'

'I think so. I thought he must not be feeling well, I mean, he didn't want to spend any more time with me.' Tony jokes.

Pepper opens her eyes and rolls them. She picks up her cup and puts it to her lips, taking a sip of the rich, hot liquid.

'But seriously, I think he's fine, health wise. I mean, because of the whole serum thing, I don't think Steve is ever going to catch another again. He looked like he had something on his mind though. I probably should leave him be.'

'But you won't.' Pepper adds, sighing happily as Tony massages away her headache.

Well, he should. It was Stark Enterprises and the Avengers – the two things Tony basically runs – that have Pepper feeling exhausted. It seems that most things can be traced back to Tony. At first you're grateful for his help with fixing things and making things better, and then you realise, hang on, I wouldn't be in this mess if it weren't for a certain genius-billionaire-playboy-philanthropist . . .

Over in Steve's bedroom, the all-American superhero is lying on his bed, thinking along the same lines. And then he looks at the bigger picture and realises that it doesn't matter what he's been thinking about Tony – whether it's good or bad. Lately it's all been Tony, Tony, Tony.

What does that mean? Does he like him? Does he hate him? Steve knows that sometimes he simply can't stand Tony. And at the same time, he simply can't imagine life without him. What does that mean?

xxXXXxx

'No, I'll leave him alone. I've been bugging him a lot these past two days.' Tony says.

'So you're going to be bugging me for the rest of the day then?' Pepper smiles.

'I'm giving you a head massage, Pepper!' Tony protests.

'And no offense Tony, but you did owe me. It's your company that I've had to deal with lately.'

'I'm sorry. Why don't you take a week off?' Tony suggests. Take some time off?

'Will you be able to manage without me?' Pepper asks incredulously.

'Please, I am a genius-billionaire –,'

' – playboy-philanthropist, not to mention Iron Man, I know.' Pepper finishes. 'But you still need me. It's ok, I just need a good night's sleep.' Pepper finishes her coffee and then thanks Tony for the head massage and rinses her cup in the sink.

Tony's phone suddenly rings and he takes it out of his pocket.

'Talk to me.' Tony says, earning him another eye roll from Pepper.

His face suddenly becomes serious as he listens to what the person on the phone tells him. Pepper stands by the sink in the kitchen, waiting to know what's going on. Finally Tony hangs up and says, 'Fury wants me at S.H.I.E.L.D headquarters. It's nothing serious, so he doesn't need the whole gang. Just me. If anyone asks, can you please tell them I'm with S.H.I.E.L.D?' Tony asks Pepper.

'Sure. Have fun.' She nods, smiling. 'Try not to aggravate Nick Fury too much, ok?'

'We'll see.' Tony goes over to her and hugs her, kisses her cheek and then leaves.

Pepper watches him go and then something makes her look up over across the room where the kitchen connects with the lounge room. Steve is standing there, looking confused and kind of . . . hurt?

'Oh, hello Steve. How long have you been standing there?' Pepper asks affably.

'Not very long. What's this about S.H.I.E.L.D needing Tony?' Steve queries, going over and sitting down at the breakfast bar, where Pepper had been sitting before.

'I'm not sure. He just said that they need him for something, but nothing serious enough to get the whole team involved.' Pepper tilts her head and goes, 'are you feeling all right Steve? Do you have something on your mind?'

'Is it that obvious?' Steve asks in surprise.

'Tony was telling me how you wanted some alone time. And you just look like . . . like you're trying to work something out.' Pepper states, studying Steve.

'Pepper . . .' Steve starts after a moment. 'Can I ask you something?'

'Sure, anything.' Pepper steps closer and leans her hip against the breakfast bar.

'Have you ever . . . liked someone but known that it isn't exactly . . . right for you to like them, let alone be with them, and you aren't even sure what your feelings are for them and you're afraid that you might act on those feelings and . . . mess up everything? Have you ever felt like that?' Steve asks looking at his hands and only looking up from them once he's finished talking.

'Um, I can't say that I understand exactly what you mean.' Pepper bites her lip and then says, 'sounds like you think you like someone. But you don't want to act on it because you might ruin your friendship?'

'Well, yes, that's a simple way of putting it. But besides that . . .' Steve can't explain it.

Pepper won't understand unless he tells her the person he is thinking of. And he can't tell her, just in case he comes to realise his feelings for Tony are just platonic, because that would make Steve look like an idiot.

'Do I know the person you think you might like?' Pepper asks.

'Yes.' Steve says after a pause. 'You do.'

'How well?'

' . . . Pretty well.' Steve won't say anything more.

'It's not . . . me, is it?' Pepper finally says something. Steve smiles, relieved and goes, 'no, sorry Pepper.'

'That's ok,' she smiles. She stops and thinks and then goes, 'someone I know really well. There aren't many people I know pretty well that you know. But for someone who's so hesitant about telling me who it is, you basically just gave it away.'

'I . . . did I?' Steve gulps.

'Yes, and Steve, all I can say is that you don't need to worry about anything.' Pepper reaches over and takes Steve's hands in hers.

'You do know I think I might like a man, right? How can I not worry about that? I know this century is more understandable of gays, but the way I was raised . . . I mean, it's not like I'm homophobic. If you love someone, you should be with him or her. It's just I keep thinking about what everyone would think, if they found out.' Steve sighs.

'Every person in your team has gone through so much that if you told them you were in love with a guy, all they'd do is shrug and then say something along the lines of, stranger things have happened.' Pepper tells him. 'You shouldn't worry about what anyone but the team thinks. And the team love you Steve, they are loyal to you, they look up to you, they won't ever let you down. The worst they're going to do is tease you about it, and they already tease you and say, Tony, so it's not going to be any different from that. Just remember that everyone in this tower is accepting, and you shouldn't care what the rest of the world thinks.' Pepper says sternly. 'You're Captain America – you stand up for this country's rights, and everyone has the right to be with who they love. You're a role model, and like I said before, the team looks up to you, and so does the rest of the world. If you come out as gay or bi, you'll probably end up making gay marriage legal everywhere in America, because you're such an inspiration to everyone.' Pepper didn't mean to say such a big speech, but as soon as she started reassuring Steve, it just started pouring out.

Steve looks surprised and flattered at what Pepper just said.

'So . . . you don't think it's weird that I like . . . a guy?'

'No, of course not. Steve, I've known Tony for a little over ten years, and I can't exactly say _he's_ completely straight, but I love_ him_ all the same.' Pepper pats Steve's hand reassuringly.

'Pepper, please don't tell anyone.' Steve suddenly says.

'I promise I won't.' Pepper smiles. The Captain suddenly thinks of something that makes his blood freeze. He leans forward and whispers, 'Tony will be able to listen to this, right? He probably has everything on tape. Jarvis might alert him to the fact that we talked about something straight after he left.'

'Don't worry sir, I am able to keep a secret.' Jarvis's voice makes them jump and Steve feels the heat rising in his cheeks. 'Since this particular secret is not dangerous to Tony or yourself or anyone else at all, I have no reason to alert anyone. I will only say something if you ask me to.'

'Thanks, Jarvis.' Steve says quietly. Great. So now it's not only Pepper who knows he has a crush on Tony; Jarvis knows too. Excellent.


	5. Agent Coulson

**A/N Hmmm last time I checked, I had five reviews on this story, which is FUNNY because I have, what, nine followers? And three out of five reviews are from people who don't have accounts, so no excuses why you can't review my story guys!**

**My email told me who some of my followers are:**

**Yamachan01**

** .58**

**IcyFrozenFairies (Love your username)**

**Tackia**

**WolfOfProphecy's**

**Princess Mari Grayson**

**Rapunzelle**

**That's right, I'm watching you all (*_*)**

**Funny things to do in an elevator: Stare, grinning at another passenger, and announce, 'I have new socks on.'**

**Also, I made up the hospital in this one. At first I did some research (living nowhere NEAR midtown Manhattan) and then I decided it would be SO much easier to make up my own. And if I get any medical facts wrong, please forgive me.**

_**Chapter Five – Agent Coulson**_

At first Steve was jealous when he caught Tony kissing Pepper on his way out. He kissed her on the cheek – but still. And they've been just friends for a while now – but still. Those envious and confused feelings faded after Steve had that little "heart to heart" with Pepper. He never imagined someone would be so accepting and reassuring. But then that's Pepper – who knows how the rest of the team would react to news like that?

Steve is currently in the gym, punching a punching bag to let off some embarrassment and doubtful feelings. He's been avoiding Pepper, although that's not hard to do since she spends less time in the Avenger's tower than the rest of the team does, but Steve is also avoiding everyone else. Just in case he says something or they guess from his expression . . .

When Pepper said that he didn't have to worry about anything, what did that mean? What _doesn't_ he have to worry about? Was she hinting that maybe Tony has _some_ feelings for him? Even after talking about, Steve has a lot of un-answered questions.

'Hey, Cap.' Clint calls out as he strolls into the gym.

'Oh, hey.' Steve's reply takes a little too long so instead of starting shooting practise, Clint makes his way over to Steve and sits down on the bench near the punching bags.

'Blowing off some steam there?' He asks as the bag flies out almost horizontally and then comes swinging back down.

'Just . . . frustration, yeah.' Steve pants.

'Wanna . . . talk about it?' Clint offers.

'No, but thanks Clint.' Steve smiles and on the inside he grimaces, remembering the previous talk he had.

'Ok, I'll be shooting some arrows over there if you want to talk.' Clint gets up and goes over to the area he normally practises archery. Although, Clint never misses anyway, so it's less training and more for fun.

They train by themselves in a comfortable silence for about ten minutes, until Steve suddenly stops and holds his bag still. Clint, who realises that Steve has stopped, looks over at the Captain. He still hits his target. Steve makes no move to grab his drink bottle or leave or take the tape off his hands. Instead, he is just standing still, holding the punching bag.

'Are you alright?' Clint finally asks worriedly.

'Clint, I have a bad feeling.' Steve turns his head and talks over his shoulder.

'Like your star spangle senses are tingling and Fury's about to call us with a new mission or . . .'

'No, just a general bad feeling. Like something bad is about to happen or has happened.' Steve lets go of the bag and turns to face Clint. 'You don't feel that?'

'Must be something to do with you.' Clint shrugs.

'I'm gonna go see if anything's up. It's probably nothing, but I'll let you know if I was right.' Steve unwraps the tape from his hands and chucks it in the bin, grabs his water bottle, and runs out of the gym.

Once he's alone he calls out, 'Jarvis, tell me the location of each Avenger. Include Pepper.'

'Thor is currently in New Mexico with Jane Foster and Darcy Lewis. Agent Romanoff is at S.H.I.E.L.D headquarters with Maria Hill. Dr. Banner is currently in his laboratory. Mr. Barton is still in the gym. Miss Potts has gone out to a meeting and Mr. Stark is at Midtown Manhattan General Hospital.' Those four words make Steve's blood run cold.

'Why . . . why is Tony at the hospital? Why isn't he with S.H.I.E.L.D?' Steve croaks.

'I am not sure, sir. I tracked his location by tracing the signal from his phone. I do not know if he is injured or if he is simply a visitor.'

'Tony wouldn't be visiting the hospital.' Steve whispers, more to himself than to Jarvis. 'Call Tony for me. Please.'

xxXXXxx

Steve, along with Clint and Pepper, makes their way to Midtown Manhattan General Hospital. Some random person answered Tony's phone and Steve quickly learned that it was a nurse. He then learned a few other things such as the fact that Tony was in a car crash and they found him unconscious and they still haven't been able to awaken him. The nurse wouldn't say much apart from this and that Steve and two others are allowed to come to the hospital, but not a whole gang of people.

So Steve, who promised Clint he would let him know if anything bad had actually happened, rounded up Clint and Pepper, who got out of her meeting straight away. They decide not to tell anyone else yet, because they would have a lot of questions and none of them know all of the details.

They rush into the hospital and Steve is the first to the reception desk.

'We're here to see Tony Stark?' Steve tells the receptionist. She clicks her mouse a couple of times and frowns at the computer screen in front of her. She then looks up and smiles.

'Room 314,' she points down the hall to Steve's right. 'Down there, turn right and you'll easily find his room.' Just then a nurse appears by them.

'Did you say Tony Stark?' She asks Steve. 'Are you Steve Rogers, from on the phone earlier?'

'Yes, I am. Is Tony ok?' Steve blurts.

'He's . . . unconscious but we've assessed his injuries and stopped any bleeding so as soon as he wakes up he should feel fine apart from being a little sore and tired.' The nurse informs them. 'Follow me. I'll take you to see him.' They follow the nurse down the hall. Pepper suddenly asks, 'so what happened?'

'Well, an ambulance came in and we were told three men had been in a car accident and needed immediate medical attention.' The nurse says. 'We've identified two of them as being S.H.I.E.L.D agents and the other as Tony Stark. We alerted S.H.I.E.L.D as soon as we identified the two agents. We were just about to alert the Avengers when you called, Steve.' They get to room 314.

'The two S.H.I.E.L.D agents, what are their names?' Clint asks, speaking up for the first time since they got to the hospital.

'I think it was a Mr. Phil Coulson and Mr. Henry Adams.' The nurse tells them. Clint sucks in a breath and Pepper goes, 'Phil Coulson? We know him. Is he ok?'

'We had to put him under anaesthetic. He hasn't woken up yet.' The nurse smiles when she sees the worry on their faces. 'This happens, don't worry. If he isn't awake within half an hour, well, we have staff keeping a close eye on him in case that happens. You can come right in.' They enter the room, a room big enough to hold two beds complete with complex looking medical machines, tables, chairs and two TV's. Tony is lying in the bed furthest away from the door while Phil is lying in the one nearest. They are both unconscious. Clint goes straight to Agent Coulson's side while Pepper rushes over to Tony. Steve just stares at them. The nurse notices and places a hand on Steve's shoulder.

'It's ok. The worst is over. They just need time to recover.'

'Ok. Thanks.' Steve nods and then decides to see how Phil is doing. Clint is sitting in the chair beside the bed, his hand resting on Phil's. Both Phil and Tony are hooked up to the machines and have those tubes in their noses. Steve doesn't know what they're called. Steve doesn't really care.

'How did they crash?' Steve asks after falling into the other chair.

'No idea. We're just going to have to wait until they wake up for them to tell us.' Clint shakes his head and then looks over at Tony.

'How's he doing?' _As if Tony's improved in the couple of minutes we've been here, _Steve wants to say, but knows he shouldn't take it out on Clint. He decided to see Phil first, instead of rushing to Tony's side. He doesn't want Pepper giving him a knowing look, only to have the trained assassin suspect something. But it would look strange if he doesn't go over to Tony at all, so he does. Tony's face is paler than normal. His hair messed up and being stroked back by Pepper. Steve sighs while behind them Clint asks the nurse about the other agent.

'They'll both be fine, Steve. And then when he wakes up, you can tell him how you feel. Or think you feel.' Pepper whispers. Steve quickly glances over his shoulder but Clint is engrossed in his conversation with the nurse. He turns back to Pepper and goes, 'I can't believe he had a crash. He could have died.'

'Could have but didn't.' Pepper smiles sadly. 'You should think about talking to him when he's released from hospital.' Steve goes to protest, reconsiders, and then eventually nods. In a quiet voice he says, 'you're right. I will.' The nurse then says that they have to leave, or at least wait outside, because some doctors are about to come in to have a look at Tony and Phil. Clint, Pepper and Steve decide to go home rather than wait anxiously outside.

Clint leaves first, the nurse holding the door open for them. Steve leans over and kisses Tony on the forehead, like he did when he put him to bed that one time – was it only about twenty-hours ago? When Steve stands up, Pepper looks confused but she doesn't say anything so they follow Clint in silence, only breaking it to thank the nurse.

xxXXXxx

Tony and Phil were finally released from the hospital a day later. Phil had woken up from the anaesthetic ten minutes after Steve, Pepper and Clint had left. Tony had woken up that night.

Pepper and Steve had headed back to the Avenger's tower while Clint headed over to S.H.I.E.L.D. Pepper and Steve had explained the situation to Bruce, who had been anxiously waiting to hear the news after he found out that it was just him in the tower and Jarvis informed him where they had gone.

'Who was the third guy in the car?' Bruce had asked. They were all seated around the table in the kitchen – the main kitchen in Tony's "bachelor pad" in the top 3 floors of the tower, once Pepper and Steve got home.

'The driver. Phil was waiting out the front of the Avengers tower. He had been doing something nearby and knew that Tony was supposed to go to S.H.I.E.L.D so he offered to take them. And then this guy – he was drunk – smashed into their car.' Pepper repeated what Tony had told her and Steve.

'I think . . .' Bruce raised from the table. 'I'm gonna go chill out.' The other two nodded understandably. Bruce hates it when people other than Tony gets drunk and do stupid things – people other than Tony because with the team around, Tony can't do much.

This afternoon, Tony is lounging in his bed; "recovering" and Phil had been sent home by Director Fury to rest and Steve and Pepper are again seated at the table, but it's just them this time. Natasha and Clint are somewhere in the tower and Thor is probably on his way back from visiting Jane. It's silent for about a minute and then Pepper starts talking, making Steve jump a little. 'Steve . . . why did you kiss Tony, before we left the hospital?'

Over in Tony's room, the billionaire is watching and listening amusedly to their conversation on the big TV he has hanging up in his room. Simply because he's curious as to what people say when they talk about him. Although, he learned the hard way that he might not like what he hears. And what is it with Steve kissing him when he's unconscious or nearly unconscious?

'Um.' This question takes Steve by surprise. 'Well, why wouldn't I?'

At this moment, Tony reaches over to grab his drink from his bedside table. Simultaneously, Pepper says, 'well, I know that Tony's your friend. But why wouldn't you do the same for Phil?'

Tony takes a sip of his drink.

'For Phil? Why would I kiss him?' Steve frowns.

Tony puts his drink down.

'Steve, I thought you had a crush on Agent Coulson?'

Tony spits out his drink and chokes a little.

'No!' Steve cries. 'Pepper, I have a crush on _Tony_!'

Tony promptly falls out of bed in surprise.

**I gave you a lengthy-ish chapter. You owe me a review. **

**You. Yes you (*_*) **


	6. Stony

**A/N I hope there was no confusion with that last chapter. Tony was cheekily eavesdropping on Pepper and Steve and was shocked about two things – Pepper thought Steve had a crush on Agent Coulson and that Steve actually has a crush on Tony. Just in case that wasn't clear. Oh also, abandon all facts you may know about the Avengers and just go with my story – Loki did not kill Phil. I think you might have established that already though. Um and it's set after the Loki "incident" and like I said, just go with my story's flow because I probably will get some facts mixed up and all. **

**So I got a request to make Tony and Steve's kiss "creative". Any one have any ideas on how to make it "creative"?**

_**What Chapter Are We Up To Again?**_** – **_**Oh Right, Six**_

Steve stares at Pepper in shock. Pepper stares at Steve in shock.

'You thought –,' Steve starts.

'But it was –,' Pepper says. 'Sorry, you go.'

'No, you first. Tell me why you thought I was talking about Phil.' Steve shakes his head, trying his hardest not to feel embarrassed. How had they misunderstood each other? Thinking back, neither of them came right out and said, 'so it's Tony we're talking about here, right?' Steve had just assumed they were talking about Tony and Pepper had just assumed they were talking about Phil. _Phil Coulson_. Where had Pepper gotten _that_ idea?

'Well, you said it's someone I know pretty well. I figured it must be someone in S.H.I.E.L.D or the Avengers. At first I thought maybe it was Natasha or Maria, but when you said a guy . . . I just assumed you meant Phil, I mean, he was following you around S.H.I.E.L.D headquarters the whole time during the Loki incident. I thought maybe you realised that Phil is actually a great guy and . . . apart from Nick Fury, I don't know any other S.H.I.E.L.D agents pretty well. And of course, I considered the guys on the team, but I know that you and Tony don't always get on . . . he's always stirring you up.' Steve snaps his fingers at this.

'You mentioned that if I came out to the team they wouldn't treat me any differently to how they already tease Tony and me. From that . . . I thought you knew I meant Tony.' Steve tells her.

'No, I was just using him as an example. Like when I said I've known Tony for over ten years, and I still love him, despite everything.' Pepper shakes her head and laughs. 'I can't believe . . . I'm sorry Steve. It's lucky we worked this out before I said something that would have made things awkward for sure.' Wasn't that the understatement of the year.

'Pepper, nobody can know about this. No one at all.' Steve smiles a little wearily. It's at this moment Tony strolls in. _He knows, _Steve thinks as he watches Tony sit down at the table and look around at them.

'Tony, you should be resting.' Pepper says quickly.

'What can't anybody at all know about?' Tony asks.

'None of your business.' Steve cuts in. Tony looks at him. He opens his mouth to say something, and then thinks better of it and just sits there, forming a plan in his mind.

'I can always go over the surveillance feeds.' Tony shrugs, leaning back in his chair.

'But you won't.' Pepper basically orders.

'You're right, I won't. You can have your secrets.' He rolls his eyes. _He knows_, Steve thinks, his palms getting sweaty and his face getting warm. Or maybe he's just paranoid. But Steve was right about the whole bad feeling thing – so maybe he's right about this, and Tony is just playing dumb. But why would he do that?

xxXXXxx

Why is Tony playing dumb? Because he's decided that it's going to be much more fun leading Steve on rather than confronting him about it. If he just comes out and says he knows, then Steve is just going to slink off, embarrassed, and will probably avoid Tony for the rest of his life. And Tony knows it's not right to toy with people's feelings, especially Steve's, who obviously isn't entirely sure or comfortable with his feelings. But Tony figures they can laugh about it later. Maybe. He can see Steve starting to feel edgy and uncomfortable so he gets up and says, 'I'm going to make some coffee. Anybody want one?'

'I'll make it Tony. You had a car crash yesterday, you shouldn't be running around.' Pepper stands up more slowly than Tony had.

'It amazes me how you just get on with things.' Steve says. 'I mean, I know you were only unconscious – which is actually something of a big deal – rather than having life-threatening injuries, but don't you feel tired? Or sore?'

'I just wanted a coffee.' Tony pouts and is so irresistibly cute that Steve has to grip the table to stop himself from leaping up and wrapping Tony up in his arms.

'Go back to bed Tony.' Pepper puts a hand on his back and gently pushes Tony back in the direction of his room.

'But isn't Thor coming back soon? I want to be out here, ready to greet my buddy.' Tony protests.

'I'm going to tell him you need to rest. You'll see him tomorrow.' Pepper says sternly. Tony's shoulders droop dramatically as he trudges across the room. Pepper gives Steve a look and then says in a meaningful tone, 'Steve, can you make sure Tony actually goes back to bed?' Steve purses his lips.

'Um,' He starts. Pepper gives him a more threatening look. 'Yes, ma'am.' He stands up and follows Tony. He catches up to him in the hall. Tony turns around and smirks and goes, 'did Pepper send you to tuck me into bed? I'm an adult, she keeps forgetting that.'

'You sure don't act like an adult at times.' Steve points out as they go into Tony's room. Tony crawls slowly across his bed and Steve watches him uncomfortably, standing in the doorway. Tony turns around and flops back against the pillows and then goes, 'are you happy now?' Honestly, Steve would be way happier if he were lying next to Tony, having him snuggle up against him. Steve gets lost in a daydream of stroking Tony's hair as he falls asleep and then realises that Tony has just asked him something.

'What was that?'

'I asked if you were going to tuck me in,' Tony grins cheekily. Steve blinks, the heat rising in his cheek.

'Oh, Cap, I'm kidding.' Tony rolls his eyes and pats his bed. 'Come sit with me anyway?' Steve forces a smile and sits crossed legged on Tony's bed. Tony rolls onto his side, head propped up by his left arm. His right hand makes circles on the doona beneath them.

'How are you feeling Tony?' Steve asks, not sure where to look.

'Truthfully? Like crap. I mean I'm a little shaken up. Car crash and all.' Tony smiles but it's a little bit strained.

'It must have been scary for you. I know it was scary for me,' Steve says, 'and the rest of the gang.'

'I hear Fury gave Phil a couple of days off. And that other guy's gone straight back to work, because he didn't get so much as a scratch.' Tony is exaggerating on this last part, but the rest of it is true. 'So I get like, the week off right?'

'The week off from what?' Steve scoffs.

'Not funny, Cap.' Tony pokes Steve's leg. 'I do actually get off my butt from time to time. And besides, Pepper obviously wants me out of the way. Which brings us back to what you two were talking about before I came in.' Tony stops tracing circles and holds Steve's gaze.

'What do you think we were talking about?' Steve says innocently.

'Me, of course.' Tony grins. 'I'm not being self-centred. Seriously. You just hushed up and wouldn't tell me anything. So it was probably some juicy secret involving me, am I right?' Steve looks away, confirming Tony's "suspicions". "Suspicions" as in "already knows everything but wants to have some fun and wants Steve to admit said juicy secret". Tony places a hand on Steve's knee.

'You know, you can talk to me about anything and everything, Steve.' Tony tells him seriously. Steve looks down at Tony's hand on his leg, then back at Tony and goes, 'anything? Really?'

'Yeah, I mean, nothing would surprise me if you knew about the stuff I've done.' Tony slowly drags his hand down Steve's leg. Tony's eyes are on his leg and Steve's eyes are on Tony.

'Um, what are you doing?' Steve has to clear his throat a little.

'I like your pants.' Tony states fingering the bottom of the soft material. His knuckles graze Steve's skin and he feels the hair raise up on his leg. But in a good way. Depending on how you look at it.

'Tony, why don't you touch your own pants?' Steve winces at how that sounds. Tony pulls back his hand, laughing.

'Don't worry, Cap. If I wanted to remove your pants, you'd have lost them ages ago.' Tony winks, not caring how that sounds. And then he looks down. And tries to not notice . . . Steve. Tony rolls onto his back, holding back a laugh. Pepper knocks on the door – which in itself is suspicious, because when has Pepper ever respected Tony's privacy?

'You may enter!' Tony calls. Pepper comes in and hands Tony a cup of coffee. It's while Pepper says something to Tony that Steve realises with a new wave of horror that he has . . . has a . . .

'I'm gonna . . . go . . . go to the gym.' Steve basically leaps off Tony's bed, Pepper watching him go with a frown on her face.

'What's up with him?' Tony asks innocently.

'Oh, I'm not sure.' Pepper says, although she could probably guess. 'Will that be all Mr. Stark?'

xxXXXxx

_Oh crap, crap, crap, _Steve thinks, speed walking toward the gym where he plans to distract himself and wait out his . . .

'Whoa! Someone's in a hurry.' Steve almost barrels into Clint. Clint then notices . . . Steve. 'Hey Cap, is that your shield or are you just happy to see me?' Steve just blushes, and ignoring Clint's lewd joke, he side steps the grinning archer and continues his speed-walk to the gym.

xxXXXxx

Back in Tony's bedroom, Pepper bites her lip and seems to be contemplating something rather than leaving, which she was about to do just before.

'What's on your mind, Peps?' Tony asks, drinking his coffee.

'Did Steve . . . what did you guys talk about?'

'What did _you_ guys talk about?' Pepper rolls her eyes and replies with, 'where did he say he was going? The gym?'

'Ye-up.' Tony confirms, wondering what Pepper is thinking.

'You stay here and rest Tony, you're not 100% yet.' Pepper smiles and then leaves Tony alone. Tony takes another sip of his drink and then turns on the TV and changes the channel to the surveillance in the gym.

xxXXXxx

Steve gets in a couple of punches to the punching bags, although his heart isn't really in it, before Pepper strolls in and up to Steve.

'Why didn't you tell him?' She hisses, figuring Tony has eyes and ears everywhere.

'I – I had a minor emergency.' Steve quickly looks down then back up to illustrate his point.

'Doesn't look so minor to me.' They both look up and see Clint in the rafters. He jumps down and lands easily. Steve goes red.

'Will you stop making jokes about . . . about,' Steve stutters.

'About what . . . oh. Right.' Pepper catches on, keeping eye contact with Steve rather than looking in . . . other directions.

'So,' Clint cuts in, 'are you two by any chance . . . ?'

'What? No, Clint, don't get the wrong idea!' Pepper quickly shakes her head.

'Then how did,' Clint nods at Steve, 'that happen.'

'It's kind of . . . classified.' Pepper tells him.

'Um, excuse me, but why are we discussing this?' Steve demands. 'Do you discuss personal things like this all the time or what?'

'Not all the time.' Clint smirks.

'Sorry Steve. But you'll find that it's pretty hard to faze anyone on the team.' Right. Anyone but Steve.

'So who is the reason? Is it Natasha?' Clint frowns and Steve quickly goes, 'no. She's all yours. Just don't worry about it ok? Mind your own . . .'

'Mind my own what?' Clint can't help saying. Steve just holds the punching bag still and buries his face in it and mumbles, 'kill me now, kill me now.' Pepper places a hand on Steve's shoulder and says softly, 'don't feel bad Steve. You just need to tell him how you feel –,'

'Whoa, so it's a "he", hey Steve?' Clint says. Steve pulls his face from the punching bag to narrow his eyes at the orange-blonde.

'Pepper!' He scolds.

'Sorry!' She raises her hands up.

'Oh my god! It's Tony isn't it? You're gay for –,' Just then, the doors fly open, almost off their hinges, as the God of Thunder storms in because evidently he is unable to casually walk into any room.

'Greetings! I have returned, my friends!' Thor beams at the three.

'Talk about this later?' Pepper quickly whispers.

'Sure,' Clint replies.

'She was talking to _me_ –,' Steve hisses but as Thor comes closer Steve shuts up while Pepper hugs Thor, asking him about Jane. Clint and Steve greet Thor and then Clint subtly nudges Steve with his elbow and says, 'I'm gonna go see Natasha. You're welcome to come.' He winks as he says the last word.

'Oh you did not just –,' Steve shakes his head. Tony, who's in his room watching all this and hearing every word, just laughs at the whole situation. With Tony teasing Steve it's bad enough, but now it looks like Clint is in on it too. Tony wonders how much Steve can take before he cracks and from this the brunette decides to up his game and push Steve to his limits.


	7. All The Way

**A/N I have to share this with you all – I had to look up stuff for this essay for society and environment, and I found this website that had different sub-titles about overwatering plants and really, you can't help but think of them as . . . just, no:**

**Water deeply**

**Check moisture level**

**Know your plants**

**Water in the morning**

**Water the soil, not the leaves**

**Don't rely on the rain**

**Don't let soil dry out completely**

**Don't assume once is enough**

**Why do they make looking after your plants sound so sensuous? If you don't have a crude sense of humour, skip this and just continue reading my story, which is what you came here for anyway I guess, and REVIEW!**

**Also I may have "stretched the truth" when I said I would make them kiss in the next two chapters – but if it's any consolation my story is heading in that direction. **

_**Chapter Seven – All The Way (I do not mean it like that so you can abandon that crude sense of humour now . . . although where's the fun in that?)**_

Steve has gone out this afternoon to avoid further embarrassment so unfortunately for Tony – and fortunately for Steve – Tony can't stir Steve up some more. Oh well. Steve has to come back sometime. Tony has hardly seen the rest of the team – Pepper has been keeping everyone, especially Thor, away from Tony so he can recover. But Pepper has also gone out this afternoon, and Clint and Natasha have gone on some top-secret spy mission and Bruce is out working with Dr. Selvic so it's just Thor and Tony in the house.

Which really is a recipe for disaster – although if you leave Tony alone with someone it usually is. Tony leaves his room, kind of feeling like a naughty little kid sneaking out against his mum's wishes, and goes into the kitchen to get himself an actual drink, since nobody's around to tell him off and send him back to bed. Definitely a naughty little kid.

'Hello Son of Howard! It is good to see you are recovering from your accident!' Thor booms, startling Tony.

'Yeah, really I'm fine. Pepper just over-reacts.' Tony leans back against the counter and sculls down his drink. It burns his throat but it's a sensation Tony's missed. Considering the fact that the last time he had alcohol was only two days ago, he can see why Pepper keeps calling him an alcoholic.

'Yes, she was making sure none of us approached you in your bed chamber, but she had your best interests at heart.' Thor pats Tony on the shoulder and it's surprisingly gentle. For Thor, anyway.

'Do you know when Steve's getting back?' Tony inquires.

'I expect the Captain shall be home later this evening.' Thor replies and then says jokingly, 'do you already miss him so?' Tony goes to scoff at this, and then he thinks of something pretty devious. Trying to look a bit embarrassed, Tony goes, 'well, yeah. He is my boyfriend.' Thor's eyes widen and he goes, 'how long have you two . . . been together?'

'Oh, we've liked each other for a while,' Tony lies easily, 'but we only told the team after my crash because we kind of had a "life is short" epiphany. And by "team" I mean "Pepper" so can you please not mention it in front of the others? And maybe not even if it's only you, Steve, Pepper and I in the room – you know how Steve can get with that type of thing.' Tony gets a packet of blueberries from the fridge and pops a handful into his mouth.

'I – I don't know what to say.' Thor blinks. 'I guess . . . congratulations. Thinking about it, I suppose you and the Captain do make a good couple.' Tony chokes on his berries but recovers by smiling and going, 'thanks Thor. It's nice to know that you accept this without judging us.'

'Asgard and Midgard are different realms – many things we do and accept in our realm may be frowned upon by yours and vice versa, but in Asgard we accept love no matter who it is between.'

'Wow. Thanks, seriously.' Tony almost feels bad after realizing the sincerity of Thor's blessing. But not quite enough to come out and say he's only pulling Thor's leg.

xxXXXxx

Bruce returns to the tower around five in the afternoon. He goes to see Tony and finds him in his lab.

'Shouldn't you be in bed?' Bruce asks drawing up a chair to the table Tony is sitting at.

'Oh so you're on Pepper's side?' Tony quips. 'I'm fine. Seriously. If I wasn't, I'd still be at the hospital.'

'What about your arc reactor? That's something the hospital staff wouldn't have looked at, because they'd have no idea what they were doing. You should let me look at it.' Bruce suggests.

'I checked it myself. There's nothing wrong with it. My heart's still beating, that's a good indicator that the arc reactor is in good condition.' Tony protests.

'Please Tony, it'll put my mind at ease.' Bruce presses and Tony gives in with a sigh, but secretly he's happy about the fact that his friend cares about him so much. And he's secretly insulted too, I mean, they're both geniuses but Tony knows more about the arc reactor than Bruce does.

xxXXXxx

Footsteps sound in the hall and Steve guesses Thor is about to make an appearance, which he isn't wrong about.

'Hello, friend Steve!' Thor greets him, coming into Steve's room and sitting down next to him.

'Hey, Thor. What have you been up to this afternoon?' Steve asks, putting down the pad of paper he had been drawing on.

'I have been talking with the man of iron.' Thor's smile is full of something, and Steve can't quite place what. 'And I also learned how to make Pop-Tarts by myself.'

'Good for you,' Steve smiles.

'Tony was asking about you. He wanted to know when you'd be home – I think he was missing you.' Thor's smile gets even bigger.

'He – he was?' Steve is surprised, but Thor only slaps Steve on the back and goes, 'you no longer have to pretend, my friend, for Tony told me.'

'T – told you? Told you what?' Steve frowns. Thor laughs and stands up without explaining.

'I shall go and tell him of your return. I will see you later, Steve.' Thor leaves while Steve calls after him but to no avail. Thor thunders down into Tony's lab and looks in through the glass door. Tony is sitting on a bench shirtless and with his back to Thor. Thor puts in the code that Tony taught him to get into the lab and when he enters Tony turns to see who it is and Bruce, who is crouching in front of him examining his arc reactor – they really only just got started – looks past Tony and makes eye contact with Thor.

'Oh! Tony! What are you doing with Bruce!' Thor stammers, immediately getting the wrong idea. Well, he did stumble upon Bruce kneeling in front of a shirtless Tony. And of course Tony did just make him believe that him and Steve are together.

'Thor I can explain –,' Tony starts but Thor just turns on his heel and runs back up to Steve's room.

'Steve!' Thor calls out from about ten metres from Steve's room. Steve pokes his head out, panicking about Thor's motives for shouting out his name so urgently.

'Steve! I really think that you must know of Tony's betrayal!' Thor calls out, slowing his pace. Steve comes out of his room and they meet half way in the hallway.

'Thor, what are you talking about? What did Tony do now?' Steve asks.

'I am so sorry Steve, this is going to hurt you but I'd rather you know as soon as possible.' Thor takes a breath. 'I found Tony and Bruce in Tony's lab.' Steve just blinks.

'Well, that's not unusual.' Steve comments.

'No, I _found_ them in Tony's lab.' Thor hints. 'I think that Tony . . . is courting another man Steve!'

'Whoa! Why are you telling me this and what do you mean about "another man"?' Steve holds his hands up to stop Thor right there.

'Man of iron told me of the love between you and that while I was visiting lady Jane, you informed miss Potts but the others do not know. And then I find Tony with another man and I – I'm so sorry Steve! I do hope you and Tony can make amends! You really do make a good couple.' Steve has to lean against the wall while he takes all this in.

'So . . . Tony told you that he and I are . . . together as in going out?' Steve starts slowly while Thor nods enthusiastically. 'And apparently only Pepper knows – and now you – and you've just caught Tony and Bruce . . . you think that Tony is cheating on me with Bruce.' Steve concludes.

'Yes!' Thor confirms.

'I'm sorry Thor but Tony and I are _not_ together. And I'm sure there's a reasonable explanation for what you just saw.' Steve shakes his head.

'But why would the man of iron lie?' Thor ponders.

'I don't know. But I'm going to find out.' Steve's face is dark, his previous anxiety giving way to anger at Tony. The jerk! How dare he mess with people especially about that certain topic? This proves he must know about Steve's crush – either way he's gone too far and Steve has had enough.


	8. More Angst

**A/N ****This time hopefully my author's note isn't so long that it becomes part of the story. I just have one RANDOM BUT SOMEWHAT IMPORTANT thing to ask – I don't suppose anybody has had a PM from MaverikFlame lately? I know people have lives outside of fanfiction, but it's been AGES since she's replied to my PM's. Yep, that's right, we're like this *crosses fingers* you jelly? No, I just want to know if – I'm going to be blunt here – if she's still alive really. **

***Effectively kills the mood* But don't let that put you off reviewing and telling me all your thoughts! *Whispers somewhat possessively* al****l yo****ur t****houg****hts ****. . .**

**Something random: You laugh at me because I am different, but I laugh at you because you are all the same.**

_**Chapter Eight – More Angst**_

Tony shoots Bruce a worried glance and then hops off the table.

'I should probably sort this out.' Tony says, pulling on his shirt.

'That would be a good idea. We can do this tomorrow.' Bruce agrees. Just then Steve almost walks through the glass door but at the last moment remembers to put in the code so that the doors open. From the way Steve punches in the numbers, Tony guesses that Steve finally reached breaking point.

And this isn't exactly how Tony imagined it. And he wasn't expecting Steve to find out so quickly. If Thor hadn't of run to Steve and told him everything, Tony could probably have kept up the act for a few days.

Steve gains entry and he storms in, although his entrance was a bit ruined from having to put in the security code. He marches right up to Tony and pulls back his arm. Before Steve can knock the living daylights out of the brunette, Bruce intervenes and grabs Steve's arm.

'Hey! Why don't you use your words, not your fists?' He suggests.

'Banner,' Tony says, not looking at Steve, 'I can handle him. You should remove yourself from this environment and go find your stress ball.' Neither of them cracks a smile, but Steve relaxes his arm so Bruce lets go.

'Don't push it Tony,' Steve narrows his eyes at the man, 'I would punch you so damn hard if you weren't so damn cute.' Tony tries to act like this doesn't faze him.

'You look like you have something you want to say to me,' Tony raises an eyebrow, 'so go ahead and say it.'

'Why have you been telling Thor that you and I are a couple?' Steve says, which gets a shocked look from Bruce.

'Nobody else was around and I –,'

'You were bored?' Steve cuts in.

Tony shrugs and Steve balls his hands into fists again. Tony's suddenly glad that Bruce hasn't left the room, if only there wasn't the nagging fear of him turning into the hulk in the back of Tony's mind.

'I'm sorry Steve. I didn't know it would upset you so much.' Tony apologises – somewhat – sincerely.

'Yes you did. You knew exactly what kind of reaction you'd get, and that's why you did it. And you've also upset Thor; he's up there right now wondering why you were cheating on me with Bruce!' Steve shouts.

'Um what exactly –,' Bruce is interrupted by Tony who shakes his head and goes, 'Thor got the wrong idea. He saw me, he saw Bruce. I wasn't wearing a shirt. And I'd just told him that we were together. He misunderstood. I really am sorry Steve, I only meant to stir you up and was hoping to have a laugh about it afterwards. But I was being an insensitive ass and so I'm sorry.'

'At least you admit to being an ass.' Steve mumbles.

'Look I'll make it up to you.' Tony offers.

'After you explain everything to Thor,' Steve reminds him.

'After I explain everything to Thor, I'll make it up to you.' Tony promises.

'How?' Steve asks, suspicious.

'I'll think of something.' Tony reassures him.

Steve gives him another look before nodding at Bruce, turning on his heel and leaving the room.

'Are you going to explain everything to _me_, Tony?' Bruce asks once Steve is out of earshot.

'Ok,' Tony sighs, 'it's a long story and it starts with something I overheard.'

xxXXXxx

Pepper gets back home around the same time Natasha and Clint return from their debriefing with S.H.I.E.L.D after their mission. Natasha immediately goes straight to her floor – each Avenger has about three floors to themselves, but they mainly hang around the top three floors – to have a shower and to get changed while Clint hovers around Pepper.

'Is there something you need, Clint?' Pepper asks, sorting out some files in her office, which is also located in Tony's "bachelor pad".

'No, well, there might be something I need to _know_.' Clint says.

'And that would be?'

'Does Steve have a crush on Tony? As in, Captain America has the hots for Iron Man, as in, Steve Rogers wants to get into Tony Stark's pants –,'

'Clint, you can stop, I get your point.' Pepper sighs. 'I really can't tell you anything. Nobody but me was supposed to know. Steve needs us to give him time to work out his feelings.'

'So, what I heard was, Steve wants to get into Tony's pants but we shouldn't confront him about it.' Clint summarises.

Pepper sees no reason to argue so she goes, 'yes, Clint, I guess you're right.' Clint remains silent for a full minute before he pipes up again with, 'Does Tony know?'

'It wouldn't surprise me since Tony generally knows everything that goes on in this tower. But as he hasn't said anything, I guess not. Steve hasn't told him yet.' Pepper suddenly whirls around on Clint. 'Do not repeat any of this to anyone ok? It's not your secret to tell.'

'You have my word.'

'You're not helping yourself Clint; you're an assassin.' Pepper points out. 'You shouldn't be trusted.'

'But Pepper we're friends – you can trust me.' Clint protests. Pepper gives him a small smile and says, 'I do, Clint, but I'm not the one you're going to be hurting if you go around telling Steve's secret.'

'I know, I know.' Clint nods, 'I guess I'll leave you to it.' He casually strolls out of the room and then makes a quick decision and runs off to tell Natasha.

xxXXXxx

'Hi, Phil, how are you feeling?' Natasha asks the agent who's on the other end of the phone.

Normally, Phil is the one who debriefs them after a mission but as he doesn't go back to work until tomorrow, they had another agent do Phil's job.

'Ok, considering.' Comes Phil's reply.

Natasha puts him on speakerphone as her phone is on charge and she needs something from the other side of the room. 'They told me I didn't wake up from the anesthetic straight away, and that in itself is pretty scary. How's Tony doing?'

'Probably back to his old tricks,' Natasha guesses, 'I haven't seen him yet. Pepper made sure to keep us away from him so he could rest – I'll go see him in a minute maybe.' There's a knock on the door and Clint enters the room.

Natasha doesn't even bat an eye at the fact that Clint came in without her permission. But at least he knocked – otherwise Natasha would have instinctively taken him out.

'Natasha! I have BIG news!' Clint blurts before Natasha can even open her mouth. 'I accidentally found out that _Steve _likes _Tony_.'

'What is this, high school?' Natasha scoffs in a joking manner. 'And you should know that Phil –,'

'Steve likes Tony! As in wants to get in his pants –,'

'Um, excuse me, but next time maybe you can hang up before you start discussing things like this,' Phil's voice sounds from the phone. Clint just stares at it in shock.

'I was about to warn you Phil was on the phone, Clint, but you didn't give me a chance,' Natasha explains.

'Phil! You cannot tell anyone!' Clint rushes over to the phone and picks it up. 'I wasn't even supposed to know! I overheard something and guessed it and I wasn't even supposed to tell Natasha!' The redhead rolls her eyes.

'I'll have to think about it. I mean, what if it affects their performance next time you Avengers are out saving the world? I might have to contact Nick Fury about it – he might see it as a threat to the Avengers.'

'No Phil! Please don't!' Clint begs. 'Steve and Pepper will kill me if they find out _Nick Fury_ knows because of me!'

'You shouldn't have come here to tell _me_ in the first place.' Natasha points out.

'Yeah, I know, lesson learned.' Clint says earnestly. 'Phil, can't you wait until after the Avenger's next mission? And if it's affecting the team _then_ you can tell Nick Fury.' The silence on the phone is unnerving.

Eventually, Phil says, 'ok, Barton, but if Steve's crush gets in the way of protecting the Earth, I'll have to inform Fury.'

'All right. And please don't mention it to anyone else.' Phil says goodbye and hangs up while Natasha puts a hand on her hip and points at Clint.

'You should be ashamed of yourself! You know how Steve gets – he's going to die of embarrassment if Fury ends up confronting him about it.'

'Hopefully Fury won't ever even know.' Clint prays.

xxXXXxx

Tony finishes explaining _everything_ to Bruce, who just nods solemnly at random points throughout Tony's speech.

'That's . . . pretty surprising.' Bruce starts slowly. 'I mean, this is Captain America we're talking about.'

'Yep, the ninety year old virgin.' Tony agrees.

'I don't mean it like that,' Bruce gives Tony a look, 'I mean we're talking about Steve Rogers who was raised back in the day and is still Catholic despite meeting two Norse gods . . . it must be pretty confusing for him to have feelings for you. Unless.'

'Unless what?' Tony asks.

'Unless it's not as big as you make it sound and it was just your ego twisting Steve's words.' Bruce says thoughtfully.

'No, trust me, I heard everything correctly.' Tony shakes his head. 'I'll prove it to you. Somehow.'

'I don't need you to prove it, Tony, just don't hurt Steve.' Bruce warns.

'What about _me_? Steve likes _me_, how am I supposed to feel?' Tony complains.

'How _do_ you feel?' Bruce asks after a moment. This stops Tony.

'Um, flattered and a bit weirded out since Steve is usually a pain in the ass or like a brother to me. And it's not like I'm openly gay or anything, so Steve doesn't have much of a chance, and even if he did, it'd be weird because we'd be living in the same place as my ex-girlfriend.' Tony admits.

'But can you imagine being with Steve?' Bruce queries. Tony stops and imagines spending every spare minute with Steve, hugging him, kissing him, teasing him, ruffling up that neat blonde hair, falling asleep beside him . . . Tony gets the images out of his mind by shaking his head.

'No.' Tony confirms. And yet they both suspect that this isn't entirely true.

**A/N Cliffhangers all the way XD**


	9. Strictly Bromance

**A/N Thank you to GotDance45 for your amazing review, and thanks to everyone else who faved/followed and/or reviewed my story! Also a shpecial thanks to AAderpette for sacrificing her school work to read my chapters before I post them XD You all deserve this chapter so don't feel guilty if it gets in the way of other things . . . although your homework's probably calling you. Can't you hear it? You should go do it. And then come back. And then read and review. I mention some things in here that are also in my Texting Trickery story, but I'm not referencing to that, I'm just using those few things in here as well. Oh and some people don't like Tony and Clint for being mean to Steve, but Tony really is going to be nicer to Steve, he kind of has to as this is leading to Stony, and Clint is going to get what's coming to him. It involves Natasha. It involves pain and humiliation. Tony only just escapes the same fate, but no more spoilers!**

**Something random:**

**I don't hate you; I'm just not necessarily excited about your existence.**

**(Or)**

**I don't hate you; but if you were on fire and I had a glass of water, I'd drink it.**

**Chapter Nine – Strictly Bromance**

"Candles."

"Yeah."

"Dimmed lights."

"Yep."

"And dinner."

"Purely for decoration, Steve." Tony rolls his eyes. "Will you sit down already?"

It's the day after Steve found out about Tony lying to Thor, and Tony has prepared a candle lit dinner to make it up to Steve. Steve is impressed at Tony's effort but he's not sure what Tony's trying to tell him – if Tony is indeed hinting at something with all of this.

"Where's everyone else?" Steve asks, sort of in shock at the fact that Tony has made the room . . . well, romantic.

A dark red tablecloth, long elegant candles, the view of the city at night beyond the table and the perfect view of the moon hanging in the sky.

"The assassins are at S.H.I.E.L.D – they said something to do with 'Phil Coulson' and 'urgent' and 'top-secret'," Tony makes quotation marks, "Thor is goodness knows where and Pepper and Bruce are at some science interview/meeting event – more like a date if you ask me."

" Then what do you call this?" Steve can't help looking over at Tony in surprise.

"Strictly bromance?" Tony shrugs. "Come on, I made all this. It's going to get cold."

Tony slides into a seat and Steve sits across from him.

"You made _all_ this?" Steve says suspiciously, taking in the butter-spread slices of a baguette, a steaming bowl of a mixture of vegetables, lasagne and calamari with some sort of creamy dip- apparently there were custard tarts and scones with strawberry jam and cream for dessert.

Those desserts happened to be Steve's favourite.

"Well, I had a little – a lot of help, actually, from Jarvis," Tony admits.

"You did put a lot of effort into this though," Steve admits.

"Like I said, I was going to make it up to you."

"So you make me dinner?" Steve smiles, shaking his head.

"We can row a boat over a lake filled with the reflection of the moon if this isn't good enough for you."

Tony winks.

"This is fine Tony, in fact, it's not something I'd expect from . . . you."

"Don't let the title 'playboy' fool you."

Tony reaches over and takes a slice of bread and munches on it.

"Don't worry, I didn't let the title 'genius' fool me either," Steve retorts, helping himself to the lasagne and vegetables.

"Very funny, Steve."

Tony puts a piece of broccoli on his spoon and pretends to launch it at Steve. Instead he eats it and then says, "Oh, not only are the others out, but I told Jarvis to not interrupt us_ no matter what and under no conditions_ unless I ask him something. Also, I kind of cut off all communication devices in the tower so that we won't be interrupted and I can actually talk to you properly and apologise."

"Let's hear it then."

xxXXXxx

"Goddamn it, why aren't they picking up?" Director Fury demands as he gets the answering machine instead of Tony's voice.

Phil Coulson, who is back at work a little earlier since he actually enjoys his job, has also been trying to contact Tony and Steve for the past half an hour. Something came up and Nick Fury had assembled all the Avengers – well, the Avengers who had picked up their phones. For some reason nobody could get into touch with Steve and Tony, so Fury had had to send in the Avengers without Captain America and Iron Man.

"It seems Mr. Stark has purposely blocked all forms of communication from getting into the tower. His AI is not helping matters either," Phil reports from behind his computer screen.

"Can't you just override Jarvis's system?" Fury narrows his eyes.

"I'm trying sir, but _we are_ talking Tony Stark here," Phil reminds him.

"We're _talking_ Stark and Rogers had better have a good excuse as to why their asses aren't out with their team or else I'm gonna take away Rogers's shield and Tony's technology for a week."

That's not incredibly harsh. Phil should know, since last time it was 'or else I'm gonna hang them from the Avenger's tower by their testicles'.

Clint and Tony barely managed to escape Fury's wrath with their balls intact.

xxXXXxx

Tony finishes telling Steve how sorry he is and what a jerk he's been when he suddenly stands up, moves around to Steve's side of the table, and gets down on one knee.

"What are you doing, Tony?" Steve asks, amused.

"Steve Rogers, will you forgive me for taking things too far and overall being an ass when really I should be treating you with the utmost respect? Will you forgive me and know that I will never again try to piss you off and drag other people into it – and if I do act like a dick anytime in the future, you have my permission to throw me through a wall?"

Tony looks up at Steve with earnest brown eyes. Steve sighs.

"You know, I am going to hold you to that throwing you through a wall thing," He replies.

"So. . . does that mean you forgive me?" Tony asks.

"Yes, I forgive you, but I'm probably going to hold a grudge against you for a little while. I'm still a little steamed and embarassed," Steve admits.

"What was there to be embarrassed about?" Tony asks, acting dumb, and sliding back into his seat.

"Well, Tony I –"

"Sir," Jarvis's voice interrupts.

Steve just about develops an eye twitch. Just when he works up the courage to come clean to Tony, there has to be an interruption. Go figure.

"Jarvis, what happened to _no matter what and under no conditions_?" Tony reminds him sternly.

"It seems S.H.I.E.L.D. is trying to override my system. They also seem to have been trying to contact you for the past half an hour."

Steve goes pale at this.

"Let me talk to Fury," Tony orders.

The Director's voice suddenly fills the room.

"- about goddamn time we got through to you. We've already sent someone over to talk to you in person, but I'll tell 'em to bring you straight here. Something's come up and I needed the Avengers – all of them, _half an hour ago_."

Steve groans and Tony winces.

"Seriously? What's come up and where?" Tony stands up.

"You're just lucky that it's not too big and the others are doing just fine without you. You missed this one, and I want to know why. Which is why I am summoning you to S.H.I.E.L.D. If you don't get your asses here in the next twenty minutes I'll –"

'Hang us from the tower by our testicles, yeah, got it," Tony interrupts.

Steve just looks at him in slight shock. "Come on, Steve. Nick Furyeth summons thee."

xxXXXxx

The room is filled with silence and tension. Steve and Tony sit perfectly still in the chairs in Fury's office, like naughty high school kids waiting for the principal to call their parents. The Director paces back and forth, while Steve and Tony look beyond Fury through the windows to observe the control center down below. Tony jumps when Fury suddenly stops and slams his hand down on his desk.

"So let me get this straight," he growls at them both, "Tony had prepared a romantic dinner for just the two of you –"

Tony clears his throat a little at this.

"Let me finish, Stark." Fury eyes him and Tony shrinks in his chair. "And you cut off all communication within the tower so nobody can interrupt you while you apologise to Steve for, what was it again?"

"For telling Thor that Tony and I are a couple. Which we are not." Steve adds.

Fury nods.

"What were you thinking, Stark? You can't just cut off all communication – did the whole Avengers initiative slip your mind? And you call yourself a genius!"

Tony has a sheepish look on his face.

"I'm sorry. I know, it's all my fault," Tony hates to ask but he does, "what are . . . are we going to get, I don't know, you can't fire us, uh-"

"No need to worry, Stark, I'll think of something else," Fury coldly threatens and then goes on to say, "The other Avengers checked in to say they were on their way back. Go wait down in the control centre for them."

"They handled that quick," Steve notes, standing up.

"It wasn't too big an issue, and like I said, they did fine without you."

Well, that stings just a little. Tony and Steve make their way down to the control centre and hang around Phil Coulson.

"Hey Tony, glad to see you all better." Phil greets him. He then turns to Steve and Tony is jealous at the obvious admiration on Phil's face for the captain – not because he likes Phil, but because Steve is getting more attention than Tony. That's probably why Pepper assumed Steve had a crush on Phil – the agent obviously still adores Steve, like he did during the Loki incident.

"Steve! How are you doing?"

"I'm fine," Steve smiles, "How about you? You must be feeling better, to be back at work."

"Yeah, nothing I can't handle," Phil says dismissively.

He lowers his voice. "Well, except the Director."

Tony snorts at this.

"So why were you two enjoying a lovely dinner for two before we managed to get in touch?" Phil teases.

"It was Tony's way of making things up to me. I had to go along with it," Steve explains.

Phil just nods, not saying anything more. He had made a promise to Clint – to not tell Fury unless Steve's crush on Tony got in the way of the Avengers. Well, Steve and Tony were on a dinner date – of course, not technically – and they missed a mission. _Isn't_ that reason enough to inform Fury?


	10. Clint Should Have Kept His Mouth Shut

**A/N So. It's been a while. I apologise for falling into a pattern of updating every two to three days and then suddenly. Nothing. Ok what I was hinting at with the past few chapters is that Tony does have SOME type of feels for Steve, but even though **_**we**_** can see it when we squint, Tony isn't really aware of his "true" feelings, excuse the cheese. Just to clarify that, because I know I can write about things and leave out some information or clarification even if it's in my head. And also people were asking. And if that does not clarify things, well, you can tell me off for not being a better writer, but then I probably won't give you chapter eleven :P**

**Many thanks to my beta reader, GotDance45, for editing the previous chapter and this chapter! I really appreciate your help! And I really appreciate everyone's reviews and thanks to gkpudding for pointing out that my author's notes are funny; I was really happy when I read that ^_^ By the way, Clintasha just keeps emerging in my stories. My story just flows that way.**

_**Chapter Ten – Clint Should Have Kept His Mouth Shut**_

Phil informs Director Fury. This does not go down well.

It's an hour after the Avengers have returned and gone back to the Avenger's tower with Steve and Tony, so now it's only Agent Coulson and Nick Fury in Fury's office.

'Say that again, agent?' Nick Fury demands, otherwise relatively calm. Or maybe he just hasn't heard Phil right.

'Um, well,' Phil stalls, 'I accidentally overheard Agent Barton tell Agent Romanoff that Steve Rogers has a, um, "crush" on Tony Stark, here me out,' Phil says, as Nick Fury starts narrowing his one eye, 'and I swore not to tell, um, you unless it gets in the way of a mission and Tony and Steve missed a mission because they were eating dinner together. And although apparently it wasn't an actual date, I felt that you needed to know.' Phil finishes. Nick Fury regards Phil with a cool stare before saying, 'so _the_ Captain America is in love with Iron Man?'

'Well, I don't think it's love. I'm not sure. I don't know much about it.' Phil babbles, obviously a bit uncomfortable with the topic.

'I don't believe that it was Steve's crush leading to him and Stark missing a mission. Stark was the one who planned it, and cut off all communications. And who knows, it might pass.' Nick says slowly. 'I'll have a word with Steve – or maybe with both of them – just to warn them that they can't let romantic relationships get in the way of the Avengers – if of course, they begin to have,' Fury grits his teeth a little, 'romantic relations.'

'Does that mean – does the same go for Agent Barton and Agent Romanoff?' Phil queries.

'I think I'll just keep leaving them be.' Nick Fury replies while Phil gives a small, knowing smile.

There has been continuous discussion regarding Clint and Natasha's relationship - nobody is really sure if the two are in love, or if one of them suffers an unrequited love, or if they just think of themselves as best friends. Of course, most people are too scared to ask Natasha or Clint about it, considering the fact that last time someone joked about them being together, the assassins were suspended for nearly killing the poor guy. So the lesson learned was – do not joke about Clint and Natasha being together and do not ask them about it because it is obviously a touchy subject for them.

With Natasha being the only female in the team Director Fury hasn't had to worry about relationships affecting the Avengers Initiative. But of course he never thought that one of the guys would turn around and like one of the others. Least of all _Steve_ _Rogers_ liking _Tony_ _Stark_.

The Director heaves a sigh after he dismisses Phil from his office. Agent Coulson might have heard wrong – or maybe Agent Barton was just pulling his leg because Fury can't picture Captain America and Iron Man together, _dating_. Steve and Tony are complete opposites. But then again it's like they say; opposites attract.

xxXXXxx

'You did _what_ now?' Clint stares, mouth open in shock, at Phil Coulson, who is standing in his room in the Avenger's tower with his hands clasped behind his back.

'I informed Director Fury about the probable reasons behind Tony and Steve missing your previous mission.' Phil repeats, ignoring the fact that it was a rhetorical question.

'But Phil! It was just Tony doing something nice for Steve because they are _friends_. It wasn't Steve making some romantic dinner for Tony because he likes him!' Clint protests.

'Well, it's up to Fury whether or not he decides talks to them. I don't think he will,' Phil shrugs, 'because it's more of a personal matter between Steve and Tony, but I just felt like I had to tell him. Better sooner than later.'

'Or never at all!' Clint slumps back into his wheelie computer chair, feeling defeated.

'Maybe the best thing to do is come clean to Steve and tell him the truth.' Phil suggests.

'Hmm, or I could talk to Tony about it.' Clint ponders.

'That is absolutely the worst thing to do.' Phil's eyes widen. 'Clint, you really should have kept your mouth shut in the first place.'

'I know, I know I am the worst friend. Well, we all live in the same tower, Steve's secret is going to come out eventually.' Just then, Natasha appears in the doorway.

'Are you talking about Steve?' Natasha asks after quickly scanning the hallway to make sure no one is around. She narrows her eyes suspiciously. 'What have you done, Clint?'

'It's not what _I've_ done, it's what Phil's done!' Clint tells her in exasperation. Natasha's gaze flits to Phil.

'I informed –,'

'He told Fury about Steve's crush!' Clint jumps in. Natasha raises an eyebrow.

'What? Phil, why did you do that? Because they missed our last mission?'

'Yes, and I thought, what if something like that happens again, only it really is because of Steve's crush, and I thought if Director Fury knows now, he won't embarrass Steve during a debrief or in front of everyone at S.H.I.E.L.D.'

'I don't see how Steve's crush can get in the way of our Avenger responsibilities.' Natasha says.

'It's like they say, keep work and relations separate. Although, I can see how that would be hard, considering you all live together.' Phil tries to explain.

Neither Natasha nor Clint quiz Phil about why it seems like the Avengers aren't allowed to have exclusive relationships with each other, because they've understood from a young age that you should never get close to anyone because that could jeopardise everything – your mission, your cover, your life.

It took a while for the assassins to adapt to being an Avenger, partly because while they can work together and in teams, they usually prefer not to, and because they're so used to breaking rules and being the bad guys. Despite having the preference of not getting close to anyone, Natasha and Clint have formed a deep . . . a deep alliance, partnership, friendship. The term "bond" is too vague to sum up all the history and emotions and secrets between the two of them.

xxXXXxx

After Phil heads back to S.H.I.E.L.D – he seems to basically _live_ there – Natasha hangs around Clint's room as they further discuss the whole situation, such as it is.

'Clint, you can keep secrets – as in, uber-secret government, military and spy secrets – and you'll refuse to spill them even after you've been threatened, bribed and tortured until near-death and yet as soon as you are sworn to secrecy about the fact that one certain male on this team likes another certain male on this team, you come running straight to me.' Natasha towers over Clint, who has never been more appreciative of the desk that separates him and Natasha's fury. She has her hands on the desk and she leans forward and says, 'explain the logic in that.'

'I really don't know, Nat, I . . . I really can't come up with any excuses or reasons.' Clint sighs.

'Well listen here, Barton,' Natasha hisses, 'Steve is a good man, the best man that you and I have ever known and can never match up to, so if Steve gets hurt because of you spreading his secret, so help me I will dangle you off this tower by your testicles!' Somehow, the threat sounds worse coming from Natasha then it does from Director Fury.

'So that's what you do when you're alone with Fury – you swap threats while normal people swap stories of the good ol' days.' Clint says rather cheekily.

Natasha is up and over the desk before he can even finish his sentence. She grabs him by the collar. In a voice laced with ice she hisses, 'do I make myself _clear_?'

'Yes, Nat.' Clint says seriously. Natasha releases him and hoists herself up onto Clint's desk and sits there. Clint decides against pointedly rubbing his neck, when he glances past Natasha and freezes. Neither of them had noticed Thor standing there – which is probably the first time Thor has ever gone unnoticed.

'What did you hear?' Natasha immediately asks, before even whipping around to see who it is. She knew someone had been standing there from the moment a look of guilt and shock passed over Clint's face. Oh. Thor. Damn.

'I heard enough to deduce that Steve has a "crush" on Tony.' Thor replies, not quite believing it. Natasha and Clint share a look of, '_oh crap'_ before Natasha pulls Thor into the room for a talk, the door quietly shutting behind them so as not to draw unwanted attention to Clint's room.

**A/N So, let's see – Clint, Phil, Nick Fury, Natasha, Pepper, Bruce, Tony and Jarvis know about Steve's crush on Tony, and now it looks like Thor knows too. And Steve is only aware that Pepper and Clint know. Poor Steve. Things will go his way . . . soon. Sorry for more hints of Clintasha than Stony in this chapter. Or maybe you hardly noticed because you are so happy to finally have the chance to read chapter 10. Although this chapter comes with conditions:  
REVIEW! . . . . . . **_**Please. **_

**Also sorry if the threat of hanging certain people by their . . . certain places off the Avengers tower is being a little over-used, but it's my favourite threat *pouts***


	11. Let's Face It Everyone Knows

**A/N Oh thankyou guys for all your reviews! This is my most successful story! And it makes the others look so amateurish but let's not get into that. Your reviews (and faves and follows even from those people who seem to have something against reviewing) seem to have lifted my spirits in the way you blow up a balloon again after it deflates – my English teacher would probably have something to say to me about "sensory imagery" if she read this. Let's all pray people from my real, non-virtual, outside of fanfiction life (except for my friends) never ever ever read my stuff. Ever. You know after reading those wonderful reviews and seeing all the sympathy towards Steve I feel all . . . flurried. No, is that a word? *Checks dictionary* ok yes it is so we'll go with "flurried". I'm all "what to write, what to write". Do I appease my fans and have Natasha push Clint off a really high building after slowly killing his arrows right before his eyes, or maybe have Tony suddenly overwhelmed with feelings for Steve and they kiss and get married in the one paragraph? Or maybe both?**

**Nah. We'll go with this instead.**

_**Chapter Eleven – Let's face it. Everyone Knows**_

Steve certainly doesn't like awkward silences at the best of times, and right now is no exception. Steve, Bruce, Clint, Thor, Natasha, Pepper and Tony are all seated around the dining table in the kitchen eating dinner – or at least in the main kitchen, the one they all use and sometimes specifically for scheduled "bonding" purposes. Like now, for instance. Although bonding often involves talking, which they are not, Steve notes curiously.

Even Thor who usually manages to "delicately" demolish his food and still be the chattiest one at the table at the same time is silent. So naturally, Steve is highly suspicious. Either they are up to something or they know something . . . Steve feels his face grow warm just imagining the whole team knowing his supposedly secret crush on Tony.

Although, the only two people in the whole entire world who know are Pepper and Clint. Steve glances diagonally across the table at Clint, who is already staring at him. Clint averts his eyes and reaches for his drink. Steve doesn't miss the fact that Clint quickly looks over at Natasha, his expression blank but the give away that something is amiss is the fact that there's an undecipherable meaning in Clint's blue eyes.

Natasha disregards Clint's look and says to Steve, 'Steve, would you mind passing the tomato sauce?' Steve reaches to grab the tomato sauce and then sits back in his seat, holding the bottle.

'Um, Steve, the sauce?' Natasha prompts. The rest of the team either sneak glances at Steve or watch him openly. Something is definitely going on.

'Sorry, Natasha what was that? I can't hear you over all the talking the rest of you guys are doing.' Steve replies sarcastically but not unkindly. He gives Natasha the sauce and then leans his elbows on the table. 'Seriously guys, is something going on?' He catches Clint's eye and stares straight at him as he adds, 'anything that I should know about?'

There's a chorus of mumbled, "no's", "just lost in thought's" and "hard to talk when I'm eating's". The Captain just shrugs and lets the subject drop. Picking up his fork and stabbing a piece of broccoli, he takes a quick look at Tony, who is seated at the head – or end – of the table. Tony seems to be innocently enjoying his meal, although he also keeps glancing at Clint and then at the suspiciously quiet Thor, and Steve guesses that Tony also suspects something's going on.

Steve feels relief at the fact that if something is going on Tony doesn't seem to be in on it. If something feels amiss, it is a consolation to know that Tony Stark is not involved. But then that also means whatever it is could be something serious.

xxXXXxx

After a dinner of some polite and meaningless talk, Tony retires to his room while the rest of the Avengers – including Pepper – go about their own thing. Although Tony notices with interest that Pepper, Clint, Natasha and Thor all head to the same place – and Tony knows this because he figured something was going on, and immediately checked the cameras as soon as he got to this room.

Tony selects the channel for the camera in the lounge room on the floor below as he follows their journey down the elevator and out onto the floor. The lounge room is a cosy, sort of snug room with a warm, happy feeling about it, despite being large and modern. That lounge room is the one they all go to when they decide to watch movies together or play video games and stuff – kind of like how they use that particular dining room/kitchen for bonding purposes – fun, relaxing stuff, which is how Tony knows he'll definitely want to listen in to what these guys are about to talk about, because of the concerned, almost guilty expressions on each of their faces that show that the four of them aren't there for fun and games.

Thor and Clint sit on one sofa, Natasha and Pepper sitting in the identical one opposite.

'So, you guys wanted to tell me something? Clint?' Pepper pipes up. Clint clears his throat.

'Ok, Pepper, please don't be mad,' Pepper raises an eyebrow, 'but I kinda let slip to Natasha about,' Clint drops his voice, 'Steve's crush.'

'By "let slip" he means came running straight to me with the news.' Natasha feels the need to add. Pepper immediately shoots a glare in the archer's direction.

'Anyway, we were discussing it and Thor overheard and so we interrogated him about what he heard _exactly_ and we ended up filling him in on the whole thing.' Clint continues.

'It greatly confused me for Tony played a trick on me a couple of days ago where he led me to believe he and Steve were in love. But then Steven confirmed it was merely a joke and now, I am a bit perplexed after finding out that Steven _does _in fact like Tony Stark.' Thor explains to them.

'Steve has to know about this, you know that right?' Pepper says after a moment of thinking. 'I don't like secrets between a family, especially one like ours, and especially where the excuse for keeping said secrets is to "protect" someone else.'

'Yes, I agree, Pepper. We shouldn't keep this from Steve, which means we have to tell him – and you – _every_thing.' Natasha nods at the same time Clint goes, 'Nat! We haven't discussed telling them _that_!'

Seeing that Pepper – and Thor of course – are looking at them in a confused and weary way, Natasha sighs.

'Fighting Loki was easier than this. Anyway, Thor overhearing us is not the whole thing.'

'Oh God, seriously?' Pepper groans. 'Sorry, go on.'

'Thor overheard us,' Natasha continues, 'because Clint and I were talking about how Phil Coulson told Nick Fury about Steve's crush. Phil knows because he was on speakerphone while I was talking to him, and Clint barged in and Phil heard everything.'

'We made him swear not to tell Fury unless it somehow affected the team, Steve's crush that is.' Clint adds. 'But he still said something to Fury.'

'And _you_ still went ahead and told Natasha, even after I made _you_ swear not to repeat anything!' Pepper points out, frowning.

xxXXXxx

_Oh, crap, Clint you are in such deep sh – _Tony can't help feeling a little amused at Clint's predicament and a little annoyed that none of them have told him about Steve's crush – well, Tony already knows, obviously, but only Bruce knows Tony's knows. Wow. Complicated. And all Steve wanted was a friend to confide in with his feelings in the first place. And now Tony feels sorry for Steve. He already tried to make it up to him for tricking Thor – _of course, Steve probably overreacted a little because he was sensitive about the idea of us being together,_ Tony guesses – but that didn't end well. So Tony's not exactly in a hurry to try to cheer up Steve in any way.

The right thing for the whole team to do is come clean to Steve before anything else happens – but as soon as Steve finds out that people other than Pepper and Clint know, it's probably all going to just blow up in the team's faces. And Steve will probably be so embarrassed he might just quit the Avengers or save the world on his own next time or something.

And Tony finds it hard to admit, but where would the team be without Steve? Not just on their missions, but back home, since Steve is a source of companionship, comfort and humour for them all. Clint and Tony get into a heated argument? Steve steps in and breaks it up before it can turn into something more. And if Bruce is feeling a little on the angsty or anxious side, Tony knows that he has Steve there to reassure him.

And where would Tony be without Steve? Steve taught Tony about putting others first and apart from that one half lecture half argument; Steve has never put Tony down in a serious way. He's encouraging and kind and exactly the type of person everyone looks up to. Sure, people get jealous of Captain America, but that's because they know they'll never be the kind of guy he is – smart, sensible, a one of a kind guy with a gorgeous exterior and an even more beautiful interior, a guy who will never let you down, and if he does let you down on a very seldom occasion, he'll have you back on your feet before you know it.

Tony finds it easy to admit that he's lucky to have Steve, but finds it hard to admit that the team _needs_ Steve and more importantly, Tony needs him. Tony needs Steve.

**A/N Aw, that's **_**adorable**_**, Tony. ANYWAY! I have already written chapter twelve and I'm ready to post it but I won't until I get ten reviews for this chapter. What can I say? I'm a review-addict. **


	12. Ever Seen A Supersoldier Cry?

**A/N If I wasn't inspired to write this story before I definitely am now – although how can I possibly put my feels into words? – all thanks to watching this Stony video by pandakyo1000 on YouTube. That's "PANDAKYO1000" on YouTube. You should go check it out, it has a couple of amazing gifs – I cannot stress enough **_**how**_** amazing – and everything else is fabulous and sweet as well *wipes away tear* You will not regret viewing it.**

**Thankyou for your reviews, and as long as you say you like my story or of course imply it in some way, my day couldn't be better – also I'm being nice because although I didn't get the ten reviews, I still got a lot and I'm grateful for that.**

**And thankyou to my beta reader, GotDance45, for telling me that this chapter is "very, very good"**

_**Chapter Twelve – Ever Seen a Supersoldier Cry?**_

Pepper, Thor, Natasha and Clint decide to break it to Steve that more than two people know that he has a crush of sorts on Tony. Steve is more than happy to sit down with them early the next morning, as he suspects it has something to do with last night's suspicious silence throughout dinner.

'So, Steve, you know how that one time in the gym Clint overheard us talking,' Pepper starts off slowly, and Steve doesn't like where this is going, 'and we kind of had to tell him since he had kind of guessed it anyway?' Steve just nods, darting a glance at Thor who just sits there with a blank expression.

'Well, the same thing happened with Thor.' Clint nods at the blonde god. 'We were discussing things and he overheard.'

'Wait . . . so he knows?' Steve takes a deep breath. 'Thor . . . you know that . . . I like Tony?'

'Yes, but do not think that I am judging you. When friend Stark tricked me that first time, I meant what I said about you two making a good couple.' Thor smiles while Steve blushes slightly at Thor's acceptance and then he suddenly frowns.

'Hold on, what do you mean by discussing things?' He asks Clint and Pepper a little defensively. 'You were discussing me? What's there to discuss?' They share a look and Pepper says gently, 'actually, the only time Clint and I have discussed it is when I made him swear not to tell anyone.'

'And then, Steve, I'm the worst friend you've ever had, and I am so ashamed about stabbing you in the back, I just wasn't thinking straight,' Clint babbles, 'because I went and told Natasha.'

'And?' Steve tries to remain calm.

'And I was on the phone to Phil Coulson – who was on speakerphone and he heard what Clint said.' Natasha takes over.

'Agent . . . Coulson knows?' Steve splutters a little bit. Clint looks even more sheepish and ashamed and Steve knows that isn't the worst of it.

'Ok, so this next part you can totally blame on me even though Phil was the one who . . . informed . . . Director,' Steve's eyes widen, 'Fury.' He stands up and shouts, '_what_? Why does _Nick Fury_ need to know who I do or don't like?'

'Phil thought your crush on Tony might compromise a mission,' Clint hurriedly explains, 'I tried to stop him, Steve, but after you and Tony missed that mission –,'

'That was _Tony's_ fault! It was all his idea!' Steve protests. Clint stands up and tries to calm Steve down, but Steve just pushes him away.

'I know, but Phil told Fury regardless.' Clint says weakly. 'I'm sorry Steve, none of them would have known if it weren't for me, I'm such a dick.'

'Yeah, you really are.' Steve spits and to his horror he feels _tears_ come into his eyes. Why would he be _crying_? The last time he cried was after he woke up from the ice and accepted the fact that he'd never see anyone from his time again. Steve remembers the feeling – it had been like everyone you loved had all died at the same time. This is completely different – he fancies Tony Stark, so Steve has the stress of trying to convince himself that there's nothing wrong with him, and it's perfectly ok to like a guy and the stress of learning that his secret has spread, so he only feels anger and humiliation, not depression like before.

The threat of crying just feeds Steve's embarrassment, even though the logical part of his brain is telling him there's nothing wrong with crying after learning that your so called friends couldn't keep one of your deepest secrets.

xxXXXxx

Tony is woken up bright and early – _too_ bright and early for his liking – by Jarvis who tells him that Pepper, Clint, Thor and Natasha are currently speaking with Steve. He had instructed Jarvis to alert him whenever they had secret group discussions without him, so he could stay up to date with everything that's going on. Right now he's watching and listening to Steve getting all flustered and mad. He's glaring at Clint in an angry manner, of course, but hurt is still written all over his face. In fact, Steve's eyes seem to be glistening with . . . tears.

'Jarvis, is cap going to cry?' Tony asks in a serious and concerned tone, rather than in his usual amused and sarcastic way.

'It appears he is fighting back tears.' Jarvis confirms.

'Right, Jarvis, remember what I said, don't let on to the others that I know, ok? Just keep up the act that I know nothing. I'm going down there.' Tony jumps off his bed, with the mission to save Steve from his obvious discomfort.

xxXXXxx

Steve turns away slightly and blinks the tears from his eyes. He feels a hand on his shoulder. This time when Steve pushes Clint away, he does it roughly, while Clint just lets him vent out his anger. Pepper stands up to say something when Tony walks in with a cheery, 'good morning, team.' They all turn to stare at him and he tilts his head and goes, 'or not. What's going on here then?' He strolls towards them and stands next to the armrest of the sofa Thor and Natasha are sitting on and crosses his arms.

When no one answers he addresses Steve with a gentle voice and says, 'Steve, are you ok?' Steve just glances at the team, and then looks back at Tony. The hopelessly lost look on his face gives Tony the urge to engulf Steve in a hug – not that he can actually _engulf _the supersoldier – but Steve just shakes his head and quickly leaves the room.

'Right. Someone going to tell me what's going on?' Tony demands.

'If you want to know, go ask Steve. It's not up to any of us to tell you.' Clint says, and Natasha gives him a pat on the shoulder – recognition that Clint is doing this the right way for once.

'Or maybe go and ask him later,' Pepper cuts in. 'Steve just needs some space right now.'

'Yeah, I kind of got that.' Tony puts on a joking smile. 'What did you say to make the cap almost cry?'

'We just wouldn't stop with the sexual innuendoes.' Clint jokes lamely but Tony is grateful for the cover-up and leaves it at that.

'Anyone know where Bruce is?'

'Still asleep, probably. Wait,' Pepper says suspiciously, 'I've known you for over ten years and I don't think, in all that time, you've been willingly up and about at seven thirty in the morning.'

'I have this project to work on in the lab,' Tony lies smoothly, 'it couldn't wait, and that's where I'm heading now. I'll see you guys in about ten hours.' Tony leaves, smirking slightly, but as soon as he leaves the room the smile falls to reveal Tony's true feelings – his concern for Steve.

xxXXXxx

Tony does actually get caught up in his work for about five hours, letting his ideas and plans consuming his nagging thoughts about Steve. Freaking _Steve Rogers_ who Tony wants to hug, shake or kiss, or maybe each one, it's hard to tell at this point. Jarvis actually bothers to try and persuade him to leave the lab for some food and "fresh air". It's about midday now, and Tony wonders if everyone's cooled off and if Steve is speaking to anybody, so he actually takes Jarvis's advise and goes upstairs to investigate.

There's nobody on the main floor except Steve and Tony, Tony learns thanks to Jarvis, and the others are milling about downstairs. Tony finds Steve sitting at a table by a big window that gives a great view of the streets and buildings around and below the tower. Tony enters the room quietly and Steve is too engrossed in his sketching to notice him until Tony takes a seat across from him.

'Oh, hey Tony.' Steve smiles and then goes back to sketching the city.

'Hey Steve. This morning were you –,'

'I'm fine,' Steve butts in. 'Thanks for asking.'

'I wasn't going to ask if you were ok, I was gonna ask if you were seriously going to cry,' Tony sighs in mock exasperation. 'You just can't assume these things, Cap.'

'Oh, you noticed that?' Steve winces through his smile.

'Yeah it was adorable.' Tony watches Steve carefully. Steve just stops sketching, and then looks up at Tony and just smirks and looks out the window. 'But seriously, I don't like the fact that something seems to be going on and nobody's coming to me with anything.'

'You'll find out eventually. I'm sure.' Steve presses the pencil into his page pretty hard. Tony thinks for a moment, and isn't sure if he's going to make things worse or better if he tells Steve he knows.

'Steve . . .' Tony starts and Steve listens expectantly, but then they hear the clip-clop of Pepper's heels and Tony clams up.

'Oh, hello Steve, hello Tony.' Pepper greets coolly. 'I wasn't expecting you to be out of your lab so early.'

'I took Jarvis's advice for once.' Tony shrugs. Pepper rolls her eyes but in a fond manner – Tony can totally tell – and engages in conversation with Steve. Tony meanwhile is now bursting to tell Steve he knows and is annoyed that he can't get a word in to ask if he can talk to Steve privately, so he sits there, fidgeting and making little whining noises.

'Yeah, I really admire your drawing skills – Tony _what is the matter with you_?' Pepper suddenly turns on Tony.

'Oh . . . nothing.' Tony shrugs, annoying them both on purpose. He grins at their, 'are you _kidding_ me?' faces and goes, 'actually, I was wondering if I could talk to . . .' now that he thinks about it, Pepper would be the best person to talk to, 'Pepper, in private?'

'Sure, in my office?' Tony nods as he stands up and can't resist patting Steve on the shoulder as he leaves. He doesn't look back, but if he did, he would have seen Steve gaze wistfully after him, then sigh and turn back to his drawing.


	13. It's Not Rocket Science, That's For Sure

**A/N Thankyou for your reviews! I know, I just want to get to the part where everything goes well for Steve but I've been careful to not rush Tony's feelings – sometimes I'll read books where the characters take 500 pages to realise they love each other and that drives me insane, so I usually rush my own stories but I'm trying to write this story on the more realistic-ish side xD**

**Something random: ****Basic definitions of science - if it's green or wiggles, its biology. If it stinks, it's chemistry. If it doesn't work, it's physics.**

_**Chapter Thirteen – It's Not Rocket Science (That's For Sure)**_

Pepper and Tony settle down in Pepper's office – Pepper taking her rightful place in the chair behind her desk, and Tony slouching in one of the chairs in front of it.

'Are you kidding me?' Tony stares daggers at the familiar, windmill-like ornament perched near the edge of Pepper's desk. 'Wasn't this on your desk at StarkEnterprises?'

'I moved it.' Pepper says simply. 'So, are you dying?'

'What? I mean, pardon?' Tony's attention is momentarily drawn away from the vexatious knick-knack.

'Are you dying?' Pepper repeats.

'No, I'm not dying.' Tony looks amused.

'Just asking, because _last_ time you were dying, you weren't even planning on telling me.' Pepper reprimands him.

'I apologised for that! And anyway, I'm not dying, I wanted to talk to you about what I overheard four days ago late in the evening after Coulson and I were discharged from hospital after our car crash.' Tony tells her specifically. Pepper just blinks in surprise and then goes, 'Tony, if you've known all along, why didn't you _say_ something?'

Either Pepper has actually guessed what Tony is talking about – like Tony suspected she would, because hello, it's Pepper – or she's talking about something completely different.

'Are we talking about the same thing here?' Tony gestures with both hands to himself and Pepper. 'Because you made that mistake with Steve and –,'

'Yes, we are definitely talking about the same thing here.' Pepper reassures through gritted teeth. 'So you've known for as long as I have that Steve –,'

'Has a crush on me, yeah.' Tony nods.

'Yes, a crush.' Pepper gives him a look that he can't decipher. 'So you've been pretending that you have no idea what's been going on? Wait, how _do_ you know what's been going on?'

Tony explains about his eavesdropping and admits to telling Bruce. When he reaches the part about telling Bruce, Pepper just sighs and smiles sadly.

'Great. So, what, _everyone_ on the team, plus Phil and Director Fury, know that Steve likes you? Tony, you have to tell him. This can't go on any longer.' Pepper shakes her head.

'Won't that upset him though? I mean, if I just go, hey Steve, I know that you like me; I've known all along, he's going to be _so_ mad. And humiliated. I think I'll just let Steve tell me in his own time.'

'If you wait for Steve to tell you, you could be waiting a very long time.' Pepper tells him. 'He probably knows that you're going to find out eventually but will put off telling you himself. But firstly, how do you feel about it?'

'Bruce asked me the same question and I didn't really know then and I don't really know now.' Tony shrugs.

'What do you think of Steve?'

'Well, he's everything I'm not. We shouldn't be compatible –,' Tony starts.

'Opposites attract, but maybe –,' Pepper interrupts.

' – I'm flattered that he _likes_ me, likes me, and surprised since I thought I just annoyed the heck out of him –,'

'You're just not used to having someone so close to you –,'

'But apparently not, and I don't see how a relationship with him is going to work, since he's the symbol of America –,'

'And you're probably afraid of making a mess of things, if you _do_ have feelings for Steve that is –,'

'And I'm the opposite, like I said, and wait,' Tony suddenly stops, 'what did you just say?'

'I was wondering if you do actually have feelings for Steve.' Pepper repeats him.

'Well, I have _feelings_ for everyone on the team, of course,' Tony nods slowly.

'Tony, you know exactly what type of feelings I'm talking about.' Pepper raises an eyebrow.

'Well, Steve really does work that Spandex so how can I _not_ feel anything when I see him all suited up? And of course, even without the Captain America suit, he's still pretty gorgeous.' Tony rambles.

'Ok, aside from the fact that you think Steve is attractive, do you feel anything _else_ for him?'

'Define "anything else".' Pepper taps her nails on the desk thoughtfully.

'Well, when we were together, I would always worry about you whenever you went off on a mission. When you weren't on a mission I wanted to be around you and or at least know you were near by. I also admired everything – _almost_ everything – about you, and I took note of little details, like . . . like the way your eyebrows would jerk up suggestively whenever you had that sly little smirk and whenever I saw that expression, it gave me tingles all the way down to my toes, that sort of stuff.' Pepper explains honestly.

'Do you think that Steve feels that way about me?' Tony ponders and Pepper is the only one to note the hope hidden under the act of narcissism.

'I'm sure it's safe to say that he likes you a lot and is well aware of that.'

'Well if you like someone, of course you're going to be aware of that fact,' Tony comments and gets that look from Pepper again. Tony just dismisses it, figuring if it's important he'll find out soon enough, 'but how do you know he likes me _a lot_?'

'Steve is open-minded, and you know, accepts love of all shape and form but as he's weary of what the people around him will think if he comes out as gay or bi, I think he must like you a lot to be able to open up to someone about it.' Pepper talks slowly, trying to phrase things to make Tony understand.

'If he didn't like you as much as I'm pretty sure he does, than don't you think he'd try to just ignore it? As in, if he felt anything _slightly_ more than friendship for you, he'd probably try to dismiss and ignore those thoughts and feelings. Admitting to those feelings says something, don't you think?'

After a very long and thoughtful pause, Tony says, 'I don't know what to think.'

And that's the truth – Pepper's opinions have put so many thoughts into his head and he doesn't know where to begin. Asking himself what he thinks and feels about Steve makes him feel dizzy, as thinking about that just brings up so many other questions – some Tony would rather not answer.

'Feelings aren't rocket science, Tony, I'm sure you'll work it out eventually.' Pepper says sympathetically.

'Actually, rocket science I can do, but feelings? Way harder.'

xxXXXxx

Later that day, Nick Fury assembles the Avengers. A new villain has arrived, although, he's new for the Avengers but apparently "Victor Von Doom aka Dr. Doom" has been on S.H.I.E.L.D's wanted list for a long time. The Avengers suit up and set out to Dr. Doom's location where they've been told he has a small army of DoomBots scouring the city, scaring civilians and blowing things up. At present they're not sure what exactly Dr. Doom wants, but as Director Fury said, it's up to the Avengers to find out and put a stop to it.

'And what are _you_ supposed to be?' Dr. Doom spots Iron Man, who hovers a few metres in front of him, and sneers disdainfully.

'Iron Man, you know, just a superhero.' Tony retorts. Dr. Doom spots Captain America on the ground, taking out DoomBots with his shield. Dr. Doom makes a move from the building he's standing on – must be some sort of super villain fad these days – but Tony just lands in front of him.

'Don't mind him, you and I need to have a chat.' Tony tries to engage Dr. Doom in a conversation but Dr. Doom suddenly barks out a laugh and goes, 'that is Captain America, I presume? Oh, I mean _was_. I'd apologise for that casualty, but you know, I really don't care.' Tony whips around and scans the ground for Steve, already freaking out that he might be badly hurt.

But Tony spots Steve about five metres from where he was before, healthy and alive and taking out the DoomBots. Dr. Doom was tricking him. Tony comes to this realisation just as something blasts him from behind and Tony topples over the side of the building, flips and hits his head, flips again and starts falling.

Tony _would_ use his thrusters or repolsers but he's more focused on the fact that his head feels tingly, a soft, strange sensation that makes it hard to really want to _do_ anything.

And then Tony is plummeting down onto a car, which sends a jolt through his body as metal smashes into metal.

'Stark, are you alright?' Clint asks over the comm units. Tony goes to answer but when he takes a breath in, there's a stab of pain in his rib area. So when he doesn't answer, Steve comes on over the comm units and frantically says, 'Tony, hold on, I'll be there in a moment.'

Tony just lies in the middle of the car – or rather car wreckage – listening to civilians screaming in fear of the DoomBots and momentarily wonders if Dr. Doom is still on the top of the building behind him or not.

Suddenly, Steve, who has never been more grateful for his super strength, lifts Tony gently from the car and just as gently lays him on the road. Steve rips his faceplate off and leans over him, his eyes full of concern as he scans Tony's face.

'Tony, how are you feeling? What hurts?' Steve asks.

'Ribs, head . . . bumped my head . . . on way down.' Tony croaks and then coughs. The cough rattles in his chest and causes more pain, which makes Tony squeeze his eyes close and groan. He feels a warm hand stroking his face and then Steve is saying, 'you're going to be fine, Tony, understand?'

The next part is only heard by Tony and Steve as Steve leans down and whispers in Tony's ear, 'I would never let anything happen to you. I really like . . . uhm, I'm so sorry I didn't get here in time to catch you or even before that, I wasn't watching your back, Tony, I'm sorry, please just be ok. Please just wake up.'

Wake up? Tony's not actually unconscious – well, yet. He's been calmly listening to Steve's voice and being stroked – ok, sure, he can see where Steve's coming from since Tony's eyes are closed and he's not moving or replying. That might be a good idea, actually.

'I'm not going anywhere, Steve.' Tony manages to say. He opens up his eyes and stares up at Steve, who just breaks out into a smile that makes Tony do the same. Tony feels a rush in his body that has nothing to do with falling off a building – although, it might have everything to do with falling off a building – and he's glad it hurts to move otherwise he'd be pulling Steve down to kiss him. Steve licks his lips, causing that rushing feeling again and Tony knows the world just hates him.

xxXXXxx

When Tony finally says something and opens his eyes, Steve just beams at him; so happy that he can see those big brown eyes again, because they reassure Steve that Tony is going to be fine. When Tony smiles back, however, it's all Steve can do to not lean down and kiss him – he already has his hand on Tony's face from stroking him to try and comfort him. It would be so, so easy to just lean down and put his lips on Tony's. Steve realises he's been licking his lips and looks down the street, a bit too embarrassed to look Tony in the eye.

He glances back at Tony, and his blood runs cold.

xxXXXxx

Tony suddenly feels warm lips on his mouth. Tony embraces them with his own lips and sighs happily. _Is this a dream? This had better not be a dream._

'Tony! Tony can you hear me?' Wait, what? Tony is suddenly being shaken and his eyes flash open as he glares up at whoever's being rough with him. _Oh goddamn it I was dreaming!_

'Oh my god, Tony.' Clint is the one who had shaken Tony and now he just sits back with a sigh of relief. Tony looks to his left where Steve is sitting back on his knees, holding Tony's hand – well, the suit's hand but the thought still counts – shaking his head slowly.

'What happened?' Tony frowns. The pain in his ribs still hasn't ebbed away, and they're still in the street so Tony guesses he hasn't missed much. Tony tries to ease the tension with, 'please tell me nobody kissed me.' Clint and Steve share a look.

'Well, Steve here had to do mouth to mouth on you, Tony.' Clint chuckles. 'And I'm pretty sure it saved your life.'

Tony looks back at Steve, who for once doesn't blush or look away. Well, you couldn't exactly count it as a kiss, since Steve was trying to save his life and all.

''I was talking to you, and you replied, and I was about to get help, and then when I looked back at you, your eyes were closed and you weren't breathing,' Steve jumps in to explain. 'So mouth to . . . uh, CPR was the only thing I could think of doing.' And cue the blush.

'So I wasn't dreaming.' Tony happily blurts out. Steve just gives him a small; kind of confused smile while Clint orders Natasha to bring the Quinjet around, so they can get Tony to safety and get him medical attention.

'We're pretty much done here.' Clint says to Tony.

'And Doom?'

'He got away.' Steve growls through gritted teeth in a way that makes Tony think that Steve is currently plotting Dr. Doom's death.

xxXXXxx

Despite having bruised ribs and a bump on the head for the second time in about four days, it's compulsory for Tony to go to debriefing. He leaves the sickbay and heads to the debriefing room where everyone is already seated. They all look up as Tony enters and Nick Fury asks how he's feeling.

'Uh, sore, the usual.' Tony just waves dismissively. 'So do we know where Doom is?' They all get into a discussion about their mission and possible motives for why Doom would randomly attack – if it were a random attack that is – a small area in town with his DoomBots.

After an hour, Nick Fury dismisses everyone but the two assassins and they all go their separate ways – Thor and Bruce head straight back to the tower while Tony finds Steve hovering by him as he leaves the debriefing room.

'Shouldn't you be in sickbay still?' Steve questions.

'I'm fine, the nurses said my ribs would heal, I just need some rest and to take it easy.' Tony informs him.

'But you won't take it easy.' Steve frowns. 'And that's the second time you've had a major blow to the head in less than a week.'

'And your point is?' Tony raises an eyebrow, 'they checked everything and I feel fine, so I'm just going to go home.'

'You really scared me . . . all of us, back there.' Steve suddenly says quietly. Tony watches Steve and sighs, 'not my fault for once. And Steve?'

'Yeah?'

'Thanks for saving my life.' Tony flashes him a genuinely grateful smile and reaches out his hand. Steve shakes Tony's hand and pulls him into a bro hug, and holds him carefully for a moment before letting go. Tony feels like diving back into Steve's arms but just gives him a fond punch on the shoulder instead.

'You were a good kisser, by the way.' He winks and turns on his heel and leaves Steve to gape after him.

'No! Tony wait!' Steve jogs after him. 'That wasn't a kiss, I was just blowing air into you, it wasn't an actual kiss –,'

'Oh, so you're saying you can do better?' Tony flirts. Steve gives a sheepish grin and rolls his eyes.

'_I can do better, Tony, let me show you.'_ _Steve reaches out and pulls the shorter man to his chest. Tony stares up at him, eyes wide and curious. Steve leans down and cups Tony's face with both hands, closes his eyes and kisses Tony on the lips. Tony squirms and pushes him away and Steve opens his eyes. Tony wipes his mouth and looks at Steve in disgust._

'_What is wrong with you? Why would you do something like that?' Tony backs away slowly as people suddenly appear around them, whispering and laughing at Steve, calling him names._

'Steve?' Steve blinks a few times, getting rid of the daydream and realises Tony has stepped closer, his hand on Steve's arm. He gently shrugs Tony off and says a quick, 'see you back at the tower,' before stepping past him and walking away as fast as he can, before he can give in to his urges and wrap his arms around Tony and claim his mouth with his own.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N I just had to tease you guys with that, didn't I? I thought, I'm going to make Steve and Tony kiss, but in a way it's not actually official. So I thought, mouth to mouth isn't exactly a kiss, and then I thought, I am evil. I'm so very grateful for the reviews, and I'm sorry if you've been waiting for this chapter and are disappointed every day you check to see if I've updated, but I'm going to make this chapter as long as I can to make up for it.**

**Lolsotrue: "This bag is so full of chips!" Said no one ever.**

_**Chapter Fourteen**_

Tony Stark is not one to follow advice, which is why he goes straight to his lab as soon as he gets home, instead of lounging around upstairs, waiting for his ribs to heal. There's a reason behind not wanting to sit around "resting" and that's because if Tony doesn't occupy his mind, thoughts about Steve are going to flood in and Tony really doesn't want that right now.

His main thought is on how Steve reacted after Tony teased him about being a good kisser – which he actually meant but nobody needs to know that – and what Steve was clearly imagining. Was he imagining them kissing or something?

Whatever it was, it made Steve uncomfortable, so he quickly left and now he's somewhere in the tower. Tony's using all his will power not to ask Jarvis where Steve is and what he's doing, and not to show that yes, ok, maybe he does actually "care" for Steve.

And yes, ok, maybe Tony is going to end up thinking about Steve no matter what he's trying to distract himself with – but really, who could blame him?

xxXXXxx

'Are you ok, Steven?' Steve blinks up at the tall Norse God standing over him, peering at him in a concerned manner. They've just been sparring and Steve's thoughts had drifted to Tony, so he was caught off-guard and Thor had sent him stumbling backwards and he fell over.

'Yeah, no I'm good.' Steve accepts the hand Thor holds out and he rolls his shoulders a little after he stands up, finally feeling the full affect of sparring with a God for two hours. 'But can we take a break?' Thor nods and grins and claps Steve on the back to show good sportsmanship or something. Steve collapses on the bench nearby and guzzles down water from his drink bottle.

'You are a fine lad, Steven.' Thor says suddenly, sitting down beside him.

'Uh, thanks?' Steve half-smiles, setting the bottle down and wiping his brow with a sweaty hand.

'In fact if you were a few feet taller, you'd pass for a God.' Thor tells him, and Steve knows that in Thor's mind, he still views them all as "tiny" – with the exception of Bruce Banner when he's angry, of course.

'Are you going somewhere with this, Thor?' Steve wants to know, but he puts it kindly.

'I think,' Thor starts slowly, 'that any maiden in this realm would fall for your good looks and the good man that you are, and I also think that some men feel the same.'

Ok, Steve might have an idea of where this is going and whom this is most definitely about.

'What would Jane think about that, Thor?' Steve teases.

'What? Oh! Not me, friend Steve, for that is all you are to me, a good friend.' Thor smiles. 'I was talking about Tony.'

'I know.' Steve sighs, resting his arms on his knees and passing his drink bottle from one hand to the other. 'I'm sure he's noticed . . . my looks, and I'm sure he's recognised my leadership and all that, but how could he ever . . . actually _like_ me? I mean, I like him, but he still infuriates me sometimes. I was a close friend of his father's, and his father respected me and liked me, and Tony knows that because he grew up listening to his father talk about me.'

Steve gets tired of fiddling with his drink bottle and he puts it back on the bench beside him.

'How can he not dislike me for that? His father seemed to like me better than he liked his own son. I'm just a reminder of his father's neglect, and who wants to be around someone who reminds them of that? No wonder he gives me a harder time than the rest of you.'

The soldier looks down at his shoes, his hands, anywhere but at Thor, who is surprisingly a good listener but Steve still feels a little . . . embarrassed about talking about it.

'The other thing is, when he pisses me off on purpose, it drives me crazy, but when he's nice, it drives me crazy because I just want him to . . . I just _want_ him and it drives me crazy how that's just not going to happen. You know how I had to give Tony mouth to mouth because he wasn't breathing? After the debriefing session, he joked that I was a good kisser, and all I wanted to do was pull him into another kiss and show him how I can do better. But all I thought was, what if he rejects me? What if he laughs in my face or he just gets disgusted? I'm going mad from these thoughts, I don't know what to do or think!'

Steve just sits back with an exasperated sigh. It feels good to get that off his chest though. Maybe Thor can confirm that he's not actually going crazy.

Thor puts his hand on Steve's shoulder and says, 'I don't know what to say exactly, apart from what I think, which is that you're just telling yourself that Tony _can't_ like you and you're making these reasons up to convince yourself, because . . . you're hopeful that he returns your love, but you're afraid of reaching out to him in case he doesn't. That's why your thoughts of wanting to be with Tony and your fears of being rejected are just circling around in your head. I believe it's normal, and not a sign that you are going crazy.'

'Maybe.' Steve meets Thor's gaze and gives a small smile. 'Thankyou, Thor, for listening, and for not telling me I'm loosing it.'

'I'm happy to be here for you. Do you want some more advice?' Thor asks. Steve just looks at him expectantly.

'You should tell him.'

'Tell who what?' Steve says dumbly.

'Tell Tony that he drives you crazy.' Thor smiles.

'Oh, he knows _that_, at least.' Steve shakes his head.

'No, tell him _why_ he drives you crazy – like you told me. You want him, but you're scared of being rejected.'

Steve ponders this. Pepper already advised him to tell Tony – Steve can't remember what happened to that, except for the fact that he was mad at Tony for telling Thor they were together, because Tony may or may not have known it but it was cruel, or that was how Steve had felt anyway.

'Ok.' Steve stands up determinedly. 'I'll tell him!'

'Good luck, friend Steve!' Thor stands up as well.

' – tomorrow.' Steve adds, grabbing his drink bottle, winking at Thor and then walking out of the gym to go take a shower and change.

xxXXXxx

Saying, "don't worry, I'll do it tomorrow" is procrastinating because then you can keep saying, "like I said, I'll do it tomorrow" because in reality, tomorrow is basically a figment of our imaginations – it never appears because it only exists in our minds and therefore is a great way to get out of doing things – like telling someone you love them and have ever since that one time you thought they were dead and then they woke up and said, 'have you ever had Shawarma?'

But Steve isn't procrastinating, as such. It's just that it was getting late by the time Thor and Steve had finished their talk, and if Steve tells Tony in the morning, both of them will have a clearer head to think and talk about it.

And if Tony rejects him then Steve will have the remainder of the day to move out – well, maybe that's the worst-case scenario. Best-case scenario – Tony kisses him, tells Steve he loves him more than he could possibly imagine, and then they tell the team who are overjoyed, and there's love and hugs and rainbows everywhere. Steve wonders if there's such a thing as middle-case scenario, because somewhere in between would be great – aka less rainbows, but no rejection. There are so many hurdles Steve can see in the future if Tony _does_ actually feel the same way, but he decides he'll burn those bridges when it comes to it.

Meanwhile, he has _this_ one heck of a bridge to burn down – find Tony (easy enough) and confess his love (the hard part).  
But Steve has done so many things that have terrified him more than admitting to a crush, and he's bared the pain of losing Bucky, and then losing everyone he's ever known.

Compared to that, this _should_ be a piece of cake. Should be, but Steve's hands still sweat and his heart still beats faster than normal as he makes his way to Tony's lab, where Steve assumes he'll be.

xxXXXxx

Steve should probably check with Jarvis first, to make sure Tony is free to talk, but he's decided to take a deep breath and just take the plunge and not worry about anything else.

Steve gains access to Tony's lab, eyes flitting around the unorganized space.

'Um, Tony?' Steve calls, slowly walking around Tony's tables and boxes and tools and things Steve can't even name. 'Jarvis where's –,' and then Steve spots Tony. The brunette is lying on his back behind the table Steve has just walked past, lying there unconscious.

'Tony!' Steve is immediately by Tony's side, his fear of talking to Tony now replaced with the fear that those two head injuries have taken their toll on Tony and he's in a coma or something. 'Tony!' Steve puts his hand on Tony's chest, feeling his heartbeat and seeing that the arc reactor is glowing brightly. That's a good thing, right?

'Jarvis, what happened?' Steve unconsciously switches to his demanding, Captain America voice.

'Do not panic, Mr. Rogers. I assure you sir is merely asleep.'

'Asleep?' Steve relaxes slightly, but doesn't draw his hand away from Tony's chest.

'Mr. Stark has been working since he got back from your debriefing session last night and has been working non-stop since then and because he is not 100% he passed out on the floor an hour ago.'

'And you didn't tell someone?' Steve asks in disbelief.

'My readings showed me that sir was in no danger and there was no need to inform anyone.' Jarvis replies.

'So . . . he's not unconscious, as in, hit his head unconscious?' Steve asks.

'Merely asleep.' Jarvis repeats. Steve suddenly lets out a laugh of relief, all the while stroking Tony's hair fondly.

'I'm on the floor and I hear laughing. That's not a good sign.' Tony says groggily, opening his eyes slowly. 'Oh, hey, cap.'

'Tony you idiot.' Steve can't help scolding. 'What were you thinking? You _told_ me you needed to rest, but all you did was work all night until you passed out from exhaustion! Why would you do that to yourself?' Steve keeps stroking Tony. Tony can't say he minds.

'I just . . . couldn't sit around doing nothing.' Tony struggles to sit up, Steve sitting cross-legged next to him. 'I've had something on my mind lately, so I had to distract myself.'

'You could come and talk to any of us about whatever's on your mind, you know. Thor's actually a great listener; I was talking to him last night. Get if off your chest next time, rather than do this to yourself.' Steve gestures at Tony's dazed look and messy hair.

'Why were you laughing?' Tony changes the subject.

'Oh, it . . . was nothing.'

'Jarvis?'

'Mr. Rogers was greatly concerned for you when he found you lying unconscious. He had reason to believe you were not well rather than just sleeping.' Tony looks at Steve smugly and says, 'oh, Steve.'

Steve just blushes as Tony laughs. Tony licks his lips absent-mindedly, wondering why exactly Steve was down here in the first place.

'Why were –,'

'I wanted to –,' they both start. They grin and Steve says, 'you go.'

'Ever the gentleman.' Tony teases, not breaking eye contact with Steve. 'I was wondering what you were doing down here in the first place.'

'I wanted – I want to talk to you about something. Or not even talk, you don't have to say anything, you just have to hear me out and then I'll leave.' Steve looks away.

Tony looks down and sees Steve's hand resting palm down on the shiny, hard floor. He puts his hand over Steve's and says, 'I'll hear you out. But you know me, I don't ever shut up, so I'll probably reply.'

'That's . . . what I'm afraid of.' Steve says truthfully, looking back at Tony.

He takes a deep breath and takes the plunge.

'Tony, I. . . I like you, as in, I love-like you, and you need to know that, because . . . you have a right to know, and I also need to tell you because it's been driving me crazy – I don't know what to think or do or say about anything to anyone and oh god I'm screwing this up aren't I? I've wanted to tell you, but I'm scared – terrified – that you're going to laugh in my face or not even like me as a friend anymore. So . . .' Steve trails off, his face red, his eyes scanning Tony's face, which is unnervingly blank. 'That's it. Yeah. I'll . . . leave now, like I said.'

Steve stands up and surprisingly, so does Tony.

'And like I said,' Tony grabs Steve's arm, 'I can't go a minute without talking, so I'm not just going to remain quiet.'

Steve's heart flutters as Tony pulls him closer and looks him in the eye. No, this is just cruel. Tony's going to make sure Steve's heart is definitely ripped in two before he leaves – how can his response be anything but negative?

But Tony doesn't respond, at least, not with words. Sure, he uses his mouth – and oh, boy does he use his mouth – but it's not to form words, it's to kiss Steve.

_Kiss _Steve. Tony Stark, kissing Steve. It's . . . amazing. Tony's tongue is currently exploring Steve's mouth and Steve's heart basically bursts with joy and he swears he sees those rainbows. And then Tony's arms go around Steve's neck and he pulls him down, closer, and Steve wraps his arms around Tony's waist so that their bodies are pressed together, warm and flushed and wanting, just like their kiss.

Tony pulls back, but barely, their lips separated but their foreheads pressed together and he grins and says, 'Steve, you had me at "I love-like you".'

'So . . .' Steve breathes, blushing, 'I'm guessing that you feel the same way?'

Tony doesn't reply straight away. He turns them around and pushes Steve up onto the table and stands between his legs and cups Steve's face in his hands.

'You're still not sure? Even if I do . . . this?' Tony kisses him on the lips again, but it ends too soon. 'What about . . . this?' Tony's hands move to Steve's thighs and they're dangerously high and it sends a good feeling through Steve's body. Tony leans forward again and pecks a trail of kisses up and down Steve's neck.

'God, Steve.' Tony moans happily, and Steve can't keep the smile off his face. Tony pulls back and smirks at Steve's "you-found-my-puppy!" grin.

'I don't suppose you need more convincing?' Tony teases, after fondly pecking Steve on the nose.

'I just . . . I didn't know. I didn't know that you liked me.'

'I did. I _do._ In fact, remember yesterday, when I came in to the lounge room where you were with Pepper, Thor, Natasha and Clint and you seemed upset?'

'Yeah, how could I forget.' Steve frowns.

'After that, I sat down with you when you were sketching, and Pepper came in and remember how I asked to speak to her in private, well, that was to tell her that I liked you.'

Ok, not good. This is basically a lie. There's still the issue about Tony having known all along about Steve's crush, and Tony almost ruined the moment by telling Steve that. What he and Pepper really talked about was that Tony knew that _Steve_ liked _him._

Tony feels really frustrated and disappointed in himself that he's already started lying to Steve. Which is why his hands drop to his sides and his eyes flicker away from Steve's.

'Tony? What's wrong?' Steve feels a slight nag of fear in the back of his mind.

'Um,' what should he say? Let's call this off for now and let me think? Or does he just come out with it and hurt Steve? But how could he ruin this moment? _I can't._

'I was just thinking; if we have sex, who's going to put it in?' Tony puts on a cheeky grin. Steve just blinks at him, and then his face goes red and he cracks up.

'Oh my god, Tony.' Steve grins. 'You really had me worried there.' Tony steps even closer and wraps his arms around Steve's chest and tucks his head under the blonde's chin.

'Sorry babe.' Tony mumbles, as Steve's hands go around his shoulders. 'But it's been on my mind for a while.' And ok, that's the truth, so does it matter that Tony's only saying it now to distract them both?

'Well, we'll find out, um, soon, possibly.' Steve stutters. Tony slowly eases back and looks at Steve and goes, 'oh right. Captain Purity-Ring. If talking about that sorta stuff makes you uncomfortable, just shut me up.'

'Is that possible?' Steve asks cheekily.

'You're too precious.' Tony rolls his eyes. 'Shut me up like this.' Tony closes his eyes and puts his lips firmly against Steve's, thus shutting them both up and for now, silencing Tony's thoughts.

xxXXXxx

**A/N And we interrupt you with this quick message:**

**Did I rush that? PM if you think I should make changes to their kissing scene or anything before that. But if there are no problems, just mention that in your review XD **

**Also I know that there are still so many things I need to address regarding Tony and Steve's relationship and the things have just moulded into one big hill or speed bump or something but once I'm over that I promise things will be more . . . smooth? Clear? Ahem, continue :D**

**xxXXXxx**

' . . . Like this?'

'No, Steve, grip it firmly.'

'How about now?'

'Not that firmly, Steve! Quick, pull it out!'

'Sorry! You show me. I'll watch and learn.'

Natasha and Clint glance at each other, wide eyed, as they approach Tony's lab after getting back to the tower for the first time since the debriefing yesterday.

There was the debriefing and then a non-Avengers related mission that had them up all night and they've only just gotten back around midday.

The two former assassins have more information on Dr. Doom – a possible lead that may or may not be a big deal, but either way they all have an agreement to keep the team posted. They figured going to Steve first was the best idea, him being the leader and all. Jarvis told them where to find the Captain, and they went down to Tony's lab. What they haven't bargained on is hearing Steve and Tony's voices as the pair descends downstairs – or more importantly, hearing exactly what they are saying.

'Are we interrupting something?' Clint demands as the two enter Tony's lab. He stands with his arms crossed, studying his teammates. Steve and Tony are hunched over some mechanical thing on a table, Tony holding some sort of tool and Steve looking lost.

'Oh, no,' Steve blushes, realising that they got the wrong idea, 'Tony's just trying to show me how to –,'

'Steve, don't bother with the explanation.' Clint smirks. 'For future reference, if you two end up doing something like what we thought you might be doing, keep it to the bedroom.' Tony and Steve share a glance, which Natasha and Clint don't fail to notice.

'So what brings you guys to my lair?' Tony quickly asks. 'Anything to do with nobody seeing you for fourteen hours?'

'Yes, we have information on Dr. Doom.' Natasha says.

'Where is he?' Steve demands before Tony can get a word in. _I guess Steve's still holding a grudge against Doom for almost killing me_, Tony thinks, watching Steve.

He wants to comfort him somehow, like hold his hand or drape an arm around his shoulders – although, Tony's not an extremely affectionate sort of guy but he does understand the power of a hug, sort of – but he's not sure that Steve would be comfortable with him doing that in front of Natasha and Clint, especially since they decided not to tell the team yet.

'While that information is still relatively unknown to us, we are aware of the fact that Dr. Doom is most likely working with Loki.'

**A/N I could write more on this one chapter, but I'd rather separate it into two and give you this one as quickly as I can XD**

**And by quickly, I mean as soon as I have Internet access. Which I haven't had up until now so I'm sorry for the horribly long delay.**

**AND I WATCHED IRON MAN 3! **


End file.
